Total Drama Contestants
by StylishFashionista
Summary: 18 contestants compete in challenges based on older contestants. They're competing for 10,000,000 dollars. But with all of the drama, romances, alliances, friendships and rivalries, let's just say the money won't be easy to obtain. Collaboration with MyFlawsAreFayetal.
1. Introduction

**Okay... Hi! MyFlawsAreFayetal here! How's it hanging! :D Woo! I'm writing the introduction chapter! Yaaay! (For some reason yaaay wants to turn into gassy...) I've seen some of these stories where the OCs don't actually talk to one another during the introduction and the author just copies and pastes their description. So I'm trying to make them seem less like robots and I'm not copy and pasting... Unless you've put down some sort of brand name that I've never heard of... then I copy and paste it, but only the item. If you're unhappy about the way I portray your OCs... Then tough luck! Haha! Just kidding! If you have a problem with it then don't be afraid to pipe up and we'll have it changed ASAP! :D And now... ONTO LE SHOW! (Le is the in French if any of you didn't know!) ;D**

* * *

The camera showed Chris sat outside on the edge of the dock. He had finished his pizza by now and had moved on to a very large, very greasy burger. After he had polished off the last bite, he let out a large, loud burp.

"Uh... Chris?" The camera-man was biting back a laughed. "We're rolling..."

The host gasped and stood up, brushing crumbs off of his shirt. "Y-you can cut that out right?" His eyes were wide in fear. The camera-man snickered and the screen shook from side to side as if to say no. Chris have out an exaggerated sigh. "Welcome back to Total Drama Contestants! In this season, we will have challenges for our complete new cast all about the old contestants. The voting will be as usual... Mostly elimination challenges but there will be a few reward challenges so make sure you look out for those!" He grinned at the camera. "And here comes our first new contestant!"

A girl with wavy, waist length auburn hair with a side-fringe on the right, covering her eye. Her hair had been dip dyed red, then purple, then blue and she had a smirk on her face as she stepped out of the boat which had just arrived. She hopped off of the boat with a large black labrador at tow. Her outfit consisted of a black top with netting sleeves that had rose patterns over them, dark blue jean shorts over netting tights, black knee high leather boots and a large variety off piercings that were currently visible on her ears and one on her nose. Her eyes were an alluring indigo which stood out against her pale skin. "Hi Jinx!" Chris grinned. She stormed past him, shouting: 'Don't talk to me!', not even bothering to look at him.

"Uh... Okay... And onto our next contestant..." Another boat had pulled up and out of it emerged a girl with long, straight sandy blonde hair which was held out of her face by a purple headband. Her big, wide eyes shone a dazzling blue and her skin looked about as pale as Jinx's had been. Both of the girls shared the trait that they had freckles. She was wearing a purple and white striped tank top which showed quite clearly that she had a belly button piercing, some blue jeans, brown buckled up boots and her whole outfit was complete with some large hooped earrings. She strode out with a confident smile on her face, hopped out of the boat and stopped just in front of Chris.

"Hi Marissa!... You know, you look a lot like Lindsay..." He smirked.

She tossed her hair over to one shoulder and smiled again. "Yeah, I get that a lot..." She paused and crinkled her nose. "You smell like fast food..."

And with that she walked up to the other end of the boat to join Jinx who you could now tell was quite short compared to Marissa who was roughly the average height for a 16 year old.

Another boat pulled up and out came yet another girl with fair skin and wavy, shoulder-length jet black hair. In her hair, was a selection of 3 feathers, one was a hot pink color, another was a lime green and the final one was sky blue. Her teal eyes were complimented by her blush, mascara, eye liner and lipgloss. Her outfit was a light pink cami, over this top is a three-quarter-length-sleeved black and white striped jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and some black ballet flats. She wasn't wearing much jewelry, just a pearl green necklace and a pair of silver drop earrings. She had a sweet smile on her face and she skipped off of the boat.

"Hi Alexia!" Chris laughed, she waved at him and then the two girls who had already arrived. Marissa waved back but Jinx just rolled her eyes. Alexia then paused in front of Chris. "Do I smell... Burgers?" She shook her head and carried on with going to join the other two girls. She and Marissa started to get into a huge discussion about fashion and how Alexia made everything she was wearing.

The next boat pulled up a boy with fair, but tanned skin hopped off. He had caramel brown straight hair and bangs which had been pushed to the side of his face. He has green almond-shaped eyes which matched the green stripes on his grey Nike sneakers. He was also wearing a black jacket which covered most of his plain white top and black skinny jeans. Hanging around his neck was a guitar pick on a chain. He had barely no expression on his face but smirked slightly when he saw that he was the only boy so far.

"Hallelujah! It's a boy!..." Alexia smiled. "You are a boy, right?"

He smirked again and nodded, before mocking her. "You are a girl, right?" Alexia just rolled her eyes playfully in response.

"Hey Kyle!" Chris welcomed him but he just completely ignored the host and joined the three girls, still smirking at Alexia. He saw that he wouldn't be able to get much out of Alexia. He then tried to start a conversation about guns and warfare with Jinx but she just stared at him blankly before threatening to pull out her gun which she apparently carries everywhere. To top it off, her black labrador growled at him in warning. He shut up after that.

Chris coughs to get everyone's attention as the fifth boat pulled up at the dock and a fourth girl stepped out. She's got a light brown tan and short brown hair which is in a high ponytail that comes down to the middle of her head. There is a small clump of her hair that she's left out of the ponytail on the left hand side of her face and the few stray bits on the right have been held back by a paper-clip. Her blue eyes looked slightly dead and like your were falling into a never-ending black hole whenever you looked at them, however the rest of her face was quite soft and 'average looking'. She's wearing a red zipped-up hoodie covered in pins of various cartoon and animes and medals which showed a fair amount of awards and achievements for swimming. She's also wearing some black cargo shorts with reach her knees and are just about kept up by a belt as they are a few sizes too big. Another medal is on this belt which has her name in Greek and states that she won 1st place in a swimming competition. On her feet are white knee-high socks which have been bunched up around her ankles and a pair of yellow New Balance RC5000 shoes.

When she gets off of the boat, she doesn't bother to look at anyone and stands at the very edge of the group, not looking at anyone. "Okay..." Chris looks quite put out by that. "That was Aoide..." As he says this, the next boat appears out of nowhere and yet another girl steps out. She's slumped over slightly as though she's worn out from just running a marathon. Her blonde hair is in a long braid which runs down her back and she has bangs at the front. Her wide, sea green eyes stand out against her slight tan. She has a large pink top which seems to be custom-made with the words 'I'M BETTER THAN YOU!' stitched onto it, her shorts are crisp white and she's wearing a high pair of hot pink stilettos.

"Do we like... Have a mini bus or something to take us around this place?" She started to stretch up to scratch her head but sighed and gave up as though it was too much work.

"I'm afraid you'll have to walk Ava..." Chris smirked. Ava groaned and shuffled over to the rest of the group and sat down claiming that standing up was 'too much work'. As this was happening, another boat pulled up. Out appeared the second boy to join the show. He had scruffy, short and spiky auburn hair which looks as though it had been home-cut. His eyes were indigo and looked quite wide yet like they were full of forgiveness. He was very tanned, tall and muscular as though he could beat you up and send you to hospital just by poking you, however his eye told the tale that he was actually quite soft and sweet. He was wearing a black top with the batman logo on it, jean capri shorts and some short brown leather boots that looked just a little bit too bit on him and the left shoelace looked like it was about to come undone.

"Hi Tye!" Chris grinned and hi-fived the new addition to the contestants. Jinx perked up at the name and smirked. Tye went to go join her and it was then that everyone saw that they had the same hair colour and eyes and shared the fact that they had a few freckles.

"Are you guys like... related?" Alexia asked. They nodded.

"We're twins." They said in chorus. "But we're basically nothing alike!"

Marissa shuddered. "Don't do that weird talking thing where you talk at the same time! It's creepy!" She laughed. Jinx got back to fiddling with her gun and Tye started to talk to Kyle who was glad that there was another dude there. The next boat arrived and Chris was stood there and was trying to frantically get everyone's attention.

A loud bang was suddenly heard and Jinx giggled. "Oops! I forgot that the safety wasn't on this thing!" Next to her, was a small bullet-sized hole in the dock.

"Cool! Is that a TT33?" Kyle asked, she nodded in reply before switching the safety to on. After performing this action, the gun was snatched off of her by Tye.

"Okay... Now can I have everyone's attention?!" Chris yelled. They all snapped to look at the boy who had just emerged from the boat. He was wearing a grey skate helmet and you could see tufts of black hair sticking out from under it. His big blue eyes seemed to pop out, especially against his slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a black top with flames on it, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Yo! I'm Oliver!" He grinned and hi-fived Kyle and Tye once he reached the group of contestants we had already met. Milliseconds after the boat that had bought Oliver left, another boat zoomed into the dock.

"Hi Alexis!" Chris bit back a laugh as he said the name of the newest person that joined. Alexis had neck-length white hair and pink eyes.

"Holy crap! It's an albino!" Ava gasped.

Alexis frowned and looked down she was wearing a baggy white hoody, a white skirt and a silver studded belt which was hanging off of one side. The darkest thing to Alexis was the black converse shoes.

After Alexis had joined the rest of the group, yet another boat pulled up. Another boy hopped out and grinned, running his hand through his messy, curly hair which was such a dark brown that it was almost black. He had wide grey/green eyes and very pale skin which is a sign that he spends a lot of time indoors and not enough in the sun. He was wearing an Alt-J shirt with a blazer neatly over the top of it, some dark skinny jeans, a purple scarf, a pair of old black Chuck Taylors. Also, perched on his nose were a pair of black rectangular glasses and around his wrist was a fob watch.

"Hey Daniel... Dude... You're audition tape was creepy!" Chris laughed, causing Daniel to smirk before joining everyone else.

Alexia looked closely at Daniel. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, Alexia?" Daniel smirks, earning a death glare from Kyle. "I remember you. You go to the same school as me."

"Wait, you're Daniel Porter?" Alexia asks. "You hacked my computer system before my Science project was due!"

He smirks and nods, before muttering a quick apology to her. Alexia nods, and smiles at him, obviously forgiving him. Kyle, however, was glaring at Daniel. Daniel walked up to Jinx.

"I'm a cat person." he tells her. The black Labrador next to her obviously didn't like that, so he started growling and barking at Daniel. Daniel backs away in fright, muttering something on the lines of 'cats are calmer than dogs'.

Another boat pulled up and a pale girl with long black hair and grey almond-eyes hopped out. She was wearing a black turtle-neck which was mostly covered up by a white lab coat. She had a black ruffled skirt and black Prada boots.

"Good to see you Erin!" Chris laughed. "Do you like science or something?"

Ava yawned, looking up at Erin as she still couldn't be bothered to stand up.

"No. I love it." She replied flatly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Another boat appeared at the dock and off of it hopped a short girl with a light tan. She seemed very intimidating, like she would bite you if you got anywhere close to her. Her hair was black with a pink ombré and her eyes brown. She was wearing a white 'pierce the veil' top and when she spun around to pick up a case which suspiciously looked like it held an electric guitar, you could see that the shirt was actually signed by the band members, her Vans shoes were also vandalised by signatures. To top off her intimidating look she was also equipped with black denim cut off shorts, a pink nose-ring, 14/16 'Hello Kitty' gauges, a brown rosary and a variety of friendship bracelets.

"It's good to see you Alice! Hope you didn't deafen the boat driver on your way here!" Chris laughed.

Alice grinned. "I wouldn't count on it!" She laughed and joined everyone else who just ignored her in hopes that they wouldn't get hurt. Yet another boat pulled up to the dock and out emerged a girl who was just on the border of being pale. She had thick, long blonde hair which was ever-so-slightly wavy and reached halfway down her back, it was clear that she had tried to hold it out of of her hair by using a pink headband. Nonetheless, her hair went very well with her blue eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with showed off her stomach and matched the headband in her hair, some blue skinny jeans and pink sandals which also matched her headband and her top. She looked as though she were the type of person who would be popular yet act very dramatic whenever the smallest little thing happened.

"Hey Emma!" Chris winked and smirked at her, causing her to give him a disgusted look, much like the ones everyone else was now giving him. He shrugged. "Okay... Mooooving on..."

Emma went up to Erin. "Hey girlie! I'm Emma. What's your name?"

"Erin," Erin said firmly. Emma and Erin went into their own conversation, Erin ranting about science and Emma pretending to be interested.

Just in time, another boat drew into the dock. Out of this boat, hopped off a young man with dark skin, black slightly curly hair and large, grey, circular eyes however, you couldn't see his eyes past his circular-framed, blue lensed sunglasses. He smiled sweetly at everyone and straightened out his navy-blue blazer which he was wearing over a black t-shirt that matched his black jeans. On his feet were a pair of worn out looking but amazingly still white tennis shoes. To top off this look was a navy-blue fedora which matched his blazer in color.

"Hey Johnny! How ya doin'?" Chris asked.

Johnny's eyebrows burrowed. "Uh... Fine I guess..." He mumbled before joining the ever-growing group of teenagers. During all of this, the boat bringing Johnny to the island had left and been replaced with another carrying the second boy in a row. This boy had short, dark brown hair and green oval eyes, this all went very well with his olive skin. On his body, was a blue sweatshirt and black sweatpants. Covering his feet were a pair of white sneakers.

Everyone looked at Chris expectantly however he was paying more attention to lighting up his cigarette. However he did look up. "Oh right... This is Aiden... Want one?" He offered Aiden a cigarette, but the clearly underaged boy's eyes just widened and he shook his head.

"I'm fine thanks..." He muttered and rolled his eyes. The next contestant to join was another girl. She had dark brown hair which was long at the front yet short at the back and black eyes, covering her eyes were a pair of big black, rectangular glasses. Her skin was just a tad lighter then the previous contestant Leshawna. The girl was tapping something away at an iPhone. She was wearing an electric blue top with a very bright green Venn diagram on the chest over a grey top, a pair of average-looking jeans which were held up by a work belt and a pair of converse which matched the blue of her top. Still completely absorbed into the piece of electronic equipment in her hands, she stumbled off of the boat and onto the dock.

"Hey Gertrude!... Gertrude?... Uh... Hello?" Chris was frowning at her and trying to get her attention.

"Cool! What iPhone is that?" Daniel asked, eyes sparkling in interest.

"Uh... iPhone 6..." She mumbled and leant it to the side while swiping the screen, suggesting that she were playing Temple Run or something vaguely similar. However, everyone stared at her, confused.

"T-That hasn't even come out yet!" Tye mumbled.

Gertrude looked up. "Oh right... I guess that was just a dream... In that case, this is only the iPhone 5." She sighed, seemingly disappointed but soon got over it and carried on with it. While Gertrude was arriving, Jinx had actually started to talk and was complimenting Alice on her guitar, top and nose piercing, Marissa and Alexia talking like best friends, Ava tried to stand up but failed and just ended up laying down on the dock, the boys were in groups, talking about the quality of the girls on the island and Alexis just stood there next to Aoide, neither of them talking or making eye-contact.

Emma fell off of the dock, and Erin tried to help her get back up.

"Emma!" Erin cried. "Are you OK?"

Erin successfully pulls Emma back on the dock, and Emma nods to answer Erin's question, her hair in a huge curtain surrounding her face.

"Mrrf mgh." Emma was trying to speak, but her voice was muffled behind the thick curtain made by her hair. She eventually gives up on speaking, because she knew that no one could understand her anyways.

Chris soon reminded them that there were two more contestants, and as he was saying this another boat pulled up. They all waited for about a minute for the door to open and were getting very impatient.

"Looking for me?" A voice echoed from behind the group. A couple of girly screams were heard (mainly from the boys) and they spun around to see who had spoken. Standing behind them all was a slightly tall young man. He had black hair which covered the top of his eyes on reached his ears around the sides and back on top of this was a neatly placed black fedora. His outfit in total was smart: white button up shirt, red dress vest, long black tuxedo jacket, black tie, red fingerless gloves, black tuxedo pants, steel chain on pants, black dress shoes, Blackened silver and tumbled amethyst pendant in the shape of a paw. He was slightly tanned and had emerald green cat-like eyes which seemed as though they had a slight sly glow to them.

"Jeezum Jaques! Don't do that! It's creepy!" Chris gasped.

Jinx snorted. "Creepy? I have 6 brothers! What's creepy is going into their rooms to clean them and being told that you look nice by one of the mushrooms growing in the corner of the room!" She rolled her eyes and Jaques smirked. Everyone else was just looking at her with wide eyes, all except Tye who was also smirking.

"I met a talking mushroom before!" Oliver smiled. "Oh wait... That was a dream..." He sighed afterwards. Everyone soon snapped their attention to the newest arrival who had just gotten off of another boat. He had black hair with a white stripe which was in a bowl cut, however this was covered by a baseball cap which had a single green dot as a decoration. His small and narrow eyes were such an icy blue and so bright that it was almost unnatural. His outfit consisted of a brown t-shirt with a picture of the earth on the center of the chest, a grey fleece jacket, blue jeans and a pair of black converse.

"Hey Warren!" Chris grinned. The boy waved back and mumbled 'hi' before joining the rest of the group.

"Well... That's it!" Chris laughed. "Everyone look around because this crummy old island is where you'll be staying for the next few weeks and the people around you will be your friends, enemies and teammates! The first challenge will be..." Everyone was on the tips of their toes, anxiously awaiting what their first dose of torture would be. "...announced after the break!"

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? I really hope you guys liked it! Creators of OCs, remember to review! I'll catch you guys later!**


	2. Team Names

**Hello! StylishFashionista here! Lol this is going to be fun to write! Um... I'd like to thank all of y'all for y'all posting reviews. (I think I just went country on y'all, lol) I think that there were more submitters, though, and I really hope that you guys could review as well? I'm sorry if I'm acting desperate and what not, but I just want to make sure that MyFlawsAreFayetal and I are interpreting your character(s) right. Don't be afraid to tell us if there's anything wrong. They are your characters. We'll have it changed ASAP. Oh and if anything is in *this*, it's an action. Anyways, I have nothing else to say, so off to le show!**

* * *

"Is everyone still here?" Chris asks, not looking at the teens as he plays on his iPhone. Everyone nods, but Chris doesn't pay attention because of his iPhone. Alice walks over to him and throws his iPhone into the water.

"Hey!" Chris shrieks, running over to the dead iPhone. "You know, Alice, you're paying for that!"

Alice rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Just host the damn show already!"

Chris reciprocates Alice's actions. "Fine. Whatever. So, let's have a little tour of the island, shall we?"

Everyone follows Chris, who leads them from the dock to the dorms.

"OK, so here are the dorms," Chris says. "And, if you want to have some fun on a beach, it's over there!"

Chris motions to a littered-full beach, washing away a dead bird. It caused Marissa to hold in a barf.

"And over there is a stage, where I will be doing the elimination ceremony," Chris says, pointing to a camp-like stage.

"Wait, Chris, this looks exactly like the island in Total Drama Island before it became radioactive," Marissa comments.

"Thanks for mentioning that, Marissa," Chris says. "This place is an exact replica of the island Marissa had just mentioned."

"But, this place is located close to Vancouver," Tye says. "If you wanted an exact replica, you would've gotten the island closer to its original location.

Chris rolls his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah, whatever. Either way, since you guys seem to know this place," Alexis tries to raise 'her' hand, but Chris ignores it. "We're going to the stage."

Everyone walks to the stage. Emma and Erin are talking, Emma getting rid of the curtain that used to be on her face. Marissa and Alexia are still talking like two peas in a pod. Tye and Kyle were talking, with Jinx closely following Tye. All of the other guys were in one huge huddle, talking about random stuff. Aoide and Alexis were just walking silently there, and Gertrude was carrying Ava.

"Gertrude, walk faster!" Ava complains.

"Ava, you're heavier than a cow!" Gertrude exclaims.

Ava looks at her angrily. "What did you just say?!"

"Nothing," Gertrude quickly answers. "Though, why do you need me to carry you?"

"Because walking is too much work," Ava spat. "Now, Gertrude, move it!"

They, with the others, eventually got to the stage, where Chris was waiting for them.

"OK, so like I said before, we're doing the elimination ceremony here," Chris says. "I will be handing gold statuettes of former contestants. If you do not get a statuette, you will have to go to the Dock of Shame. And you can never come back. EVER!" He looks over to the wooden shack. "Over there is the Confessional, so if you want to vent, go for it."

* * *

***static***

**Tye:** Eh, this place could be worse.

***static***

**Daniel:** It's obvious that Chris is just bluffing about never coming back. Someone always comes back every season. It's not so hard to predict that.

***static***

**Ava:** God, I hate work. Walking, jumping, standing, they're all too much work. Good girl Gertrude has been carrying me around everywhere. If I actually had to walk, *shivers* God, I don't know what I'd do.

***static***

* * *

"Anyways, so I know you guys are hoping to figure out your teams, so here we go," Chris says. "Team 1, stand over here." Chris points to the right side of the stage. "Daniel," Daniel is shown looking at Chris, his glasses shining. "Ava," Ava is shown lying down on the ground, about ready to fall asleep. "Jaques," Jaques is shown behind Alice, before dumping a bucket of water on her. "Alice," Alice is shown to roll her eyes at Jaques. "Trudy," Trudy is shown playing on her iPhone. "And Aiden." Aiden is shown sitting down nonchalantly. They all walk over to the right side of the stage (except for Ava, who had Trudy carrying her to the stage).

"Anyways, Team 2, stand over there," Chris points to the back of the stage, but in the middle region. "Alexia," Alexia is shown flipping her hair and smiling. "Marissa," Marissa is shown high fiving Alexia. "Oliver," Oliver is shown jumping off a high tree, landing on a stump successfully. "Tye," Tye is shown sitting nonchalantly, just like Aiden. "Aoide," Aoide is shown barely budging, having an emotionless expression. "And Warren." Warren shrugs nonchalantly. They all walk to where Chris said they should be.

"And Team 3, stand over there," Chris says, pointing to the left side of the stage, opposite of where Team 1 was. "Kyle," Kyle is shown to be relaxing on the tree stump.

* * *

***static***

**Kyle:** Hey, where I live, I barely even get to sleep. I'm taking as much relaxation time as I can.

***static***

* * *

"Alexis," Alexis is shown biting her nails. "Jinx," Jinx is shown to be slightly nervous. "Emma," Emma is shown flipping her hair and smiling, just like Alexia has previously done. "Johnny," Johnny is shown to be sitting nonchalantly, like Aiden and Tye. "And Erin." Erin is shown to be getting a sample of the tree trunk she was sitting on. They all walk to their section of the stage.

"Now, you guys have to figure out your team's name," Chris tells them.

"Wait!" Jinx yells. "Is it OK if I switch with someone on Team 2 so then I can be with my brother?"

Chris shakes his head. "Nope. No switching teams this season. And that's final."

*static*

Daniel: He's bluffing again. He lets people switch teams in every season. Why do I know all of this? You see, to win, you have to know every single thing about this show. And I plan to win.

*static*

"Don't worry, Nix, you'll survive," Tye says, trying to appease Jinx. "It'll all be OK."

Jinx pouts but nods anyway. "You're right, Tye." He looks at her sternly and she sighs. "Sorry Chris..." She mumbles, before whispering to Tye, "You fucking dickhead." afterwards, causing Tye to hit her in the arm.

Chris looks at her, confused on what was going on, but then continued. "You all have five minutes to decide your team name. Now, GO!"

**With Team 1:**

"Well, what do you guys think our team name should be?" Gertrude asks. "I'm open to all options."

"I think it should be 'Team Losers'," Daniel says confidently.

"Um, OK," Gertrude says, not making eye contact to Daniel. "Any other names?"

"Hey!" Daniel says. "Just hear me out. Please."

"OK, talk," Aiden says. Everyone starts to look at Daniel expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

Daniel takes a deep breath. "You see, I'm thinking about Total Drama World Tour. Since Team Victory had such a bad run during the season, I was thinking that the irony can give us good luck. So, Team Losers."

* * *

***static***

**Gertrude:** *dumbfound look* Seriously?

***static***

**Daniel:** Hey, I think it's a pretty ingenious idea.

***static***

* * *

At first, it was silent, until Ava pipes up.

"Are you kidding?" Ava exclaims. "I'm no loser!"

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Daniel asks her.

"How about Team Ava Is So Much Better Than You?" Ava suggests, smiling to herself.

Alice rolls her eyes. "A little self conceited, much?"

"Um, what about Team Soccer?" Aiden shrugs. "Who doesn't like soccer?"

"Me," Ava answers. "Too much work."

Gertrude nods in agreement, before looking alarmed. "Wait a second, where's Jaques?"

"I just saw him a few seconds ago," Aiden says, looking around as frantically as Gertrude.

Then, as if on cue, everyone on Team 1 starts shouting Jaques' name. This went on for a few seconds, before Jaques pops out in front of Gertrude.

"Ah!" Gertrude screams, and Jaques starts laughing. "Hey! Jaques, what is your problem?"

"I'm sorry," he says, actually looking genuine. "I just like trolling people."

Gertrude nods, as if she was unsure whether to trust him or not. She just shakes it off, and keeps going. "Either way, Jaques, do you have any team name ideas?"

"How about Team Troll Lo Lo Lo Lo?" Jaques says, having a trolling expression on his face.

Trudy sighs, muttering to herself, "We're never going to get this done."

**With Team 2:**

"Um, OK, we need a team name," Marissa says. "Let's just brainstorm ideas for now and agree on one later. Who wants to go first?"

It was so silent that crickets could be heard.

* * *

***static***

**Marissa:** Sheesh, tough crowd.

***static***

* * *

"Um, wow, OK, what about Team Independent?" Marissa says, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Um, wow, OK, no," Warren mocks. His dot on his baseball cap was red, but quickly turned green afterwards. He then looked confused. "What just happened?"

"Oh, nothing, just that you trashed Marissa's idea and mocked her," Oliver tells him. Warren slaps his forehead.

* * *

***static***

**Warren:** Um, you see, I kind of have this other side of me, called Black Warren. Black Warren is the complete opposite of me. He's a jerk, being manipulative and causing as much drama and chaos as he can. I love to make peace and for this world to have order. When Black Warren comes out, this dot on my baseball cap becomes red instead of green. I really don't want Black Warren to come out, because he will definitely ruin my chances on this show. *dot on baseball cap turns from green to red* What the heck am I doing here?! *breaks camera*

***static***

* * *

"Well, I like the team name," Tye says, smiling at Marissa. "It totally suits you."

Tye and Marissa look at each other lovingly. This lasts for a few seconds, before Marissa shakes her head.

"Um, OK, thanks, Tye," Marissa stutters, blushing slightly. "Oliver, any ideas?"

"How about Team Daredevil?" Oliver suggests.

"Um, but you see, I'm not a big daredevil," Marissa reasons.

Oliver shrugs. "So?"

Marissa sighs, before looking straight to Aoide. "Aoide, any suggestions for our team name?"

Everyone on Team 2 looked straight at Aoide. Aoide just stays silent, having an emotionless expression on her face.

"Um, Aoide, you kind of supposed to talk," Tye says. "It's kind of in the whole 'teamwork' thing."

Aoide still stays silent. The only movement her body made was blinking.

* * *

***static***

**Oliver:** This is honestly pretty funny. Aoide is wearing a bunch of swimming medals around her neck, but she barely even talks! If anything, I think that I deserve the swimming medals more than her. I mean, look at me! I skydive without a parachute on! I'm such a daredevil, that she doesn't even compare to me.

***static***

**Aoide:** *silent, only blinking*

***static***

* * *

"Ooookk..." Marissa says, nodding slightly. "Alexia, what do you think?"

Alexia's eyes start to sparkle. "TEAM RAINBOW ZEBRAS!"

Everyone on Team 2 looks at Alexia weirdly, before cheering.

"That is awesome!" Marissa and Tye say in sync, both looking at each other and smiling afterwards. Both were also slightly flustered.

"Seems daredevil-ish enough," Oliver nods.

"I'm cool with it," Warren shrugs.

Aoide doesn't do much. She just blinked and nodded slightly, having a faint smile on her face.

* * *

***static***

**Alexia:** I got Aoide to crack!

***static***

* * *

"OK, then if everyone agrees, then we'll call ourselves Team Rainbow Zebras," Marissa says, turning to Alexia. "Thanks for the suggestion, Alexia."

Marissa and Alexia high five and smile.

"You're welcome," Alexia smirks. "Anything for a memorable team name."

With Team 3:

Everyone is in their separate conversations. Kyle and Johnny were talking to each other, and even though the two were practically polar opposites, they started becoming close friends. Emma and Erin are still talking. Jinx complimented Alexis on 'her' long, white hair and pink eyes, stating that she thinks it would be cool to be albino.

"Hey, wait you guys!" Erin says, grabbing the attention of the rest of Team 3. "Shouldn't we be thinking of a team name?"

"Eh, don't worry," Kyle says, shrugging Erin off. "We can just think of a quick one once Chris asks us to tell him it. Right, you guys?"

Everyone on Team 3 except for Erin nods, and each of them went back to their separate conversations.

"Erin, chillax," Emma tells her.

Erin still looked panicked. "But what if we don't think of a good name on impulse?"

Emma smiles at Erin. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Erin's panicked look had quickly disappeared. "Now, which one do you prefer more, ice cream or frozen yogurt?"

* * *

***static***

**Emma:** I know how to appease many people. I am an amazing actress, after all. I can morph into any role you want me to.

***static***

* * *

"OK, teams," Chris' voice booms. "Have you thought of your names yet?"

"Yep!" everyone chimed in unison.

"OK, Team 1, what have you decided?" Chris asks.

Daniel smiles triumphantly. "We have decided to call ourselves..."

Before Daniel could finish, however, Gertrude had clasped her hand on Daniel's lips to shut him up.

"Don't mind him," Gertrude smiles weakly, before her face instantly lights up. "You know, I actually have an idea! How about Team..."

"Losers!" Daniel continues, earning a death glare from Gertrude. A symbol instantly appears, being a blue circle with a thumbs down sign on it. Everyone else on the island instantly starts laughing, including the cameramen, who you can barely hear lightly chuckling.

* * *

***static***

**Kyle:** OK, phew! Our improvised team name has to at least be better than that!

***static***

* * *

"Seriously?" Chris says in between chuckles, raising an eyebrow. "That's... kinda sad."

"I was going to say Team Apple, but someone had interrupted me!" Gertrude yells.

"Team Apple?" Chris starts laughing even more. "How is that better? Being named after a fruit?"

Gertrude shakes her head. "No, not the fruit, the company. They're very successful. I thought that if we named ourselves after the company, that maybe we would be successful in this competition too!"

Daniel fake coughs. "Ahem, Team Losers is better, ahem."

Chris nods hesitantly. "OK, so while you two lovebirds argue," This comment led to both Daniel and Gertrude glaring at Chris. "Team 2, what have you decided for your team name."

Alexia smirks. "We've decided..."

"TEAM RAINBOW ZEBRAS!" the whole team except for Aoide yells happily. Aoide just whispers it shyly, keeping the same faint smile that she wore before. A symbol appears afterwards, being a white circle with rainbow stripes inside.

Chris nods. "Decent. I'll accept it. How about you, Team 3?"

Everyone on Team 3 exchange awkward glances.

"Um, let me think..." Erin says, putting her right hand on her chin.

"OK, tic tock, we don't have much time here!" Chris says impatiently. "Did you guys even spend those 5 minutes I gave you on thinking of a team name?"

"Of course!" all of Team 3 reply hastily.

"Then, what is it?" Chris asks impatiently.

Lots of "ums" were heard, before Emma blurts out a team name.

"TEAM UNICORN!"

Instantly, a symbol appears, being a pink circle with a unicorn inside it. Everyone starts laughing at the name, including the cameramen, who you could hear bursting out in loud laughter.

* * *

***static***

**Kyle:** OK, I take that back. Our team name can be worse than Team Losers.

***static***

* * *

Chris laughs some more, before saying. "Wow, you campers here have no imagination. Anyways, now that we have the teams, let's go to the challenge." All of the contestants were on the edge of their toes, waiting to hear their first taste of torture. "Which will be announced after the break!"

"Duuuude!" Oliver moaned. "That's what you said last time and look where we are now!"

* * *

**OK, fini! How is it? Creators of OCs, please review! This is StylishFashionista, signing off. Peace!**


	3. Geoff

**MyFlawsAreFayetal signing in! I'm sorry if this is a little short! It's hard to write a challenge and make it long! Ack! I love the Team-names! Congratulations to StylishFashionista for creating them! I think she's updating this as I speak... I'm actually down to the words 'their work.' While writing this part of the ever-growing Authors Note...**

**Please don't feel offended when your OC is sent out! It's not that we don't like them! If we didn't then we wouldn't have chosen them! It's just the way it has to be! To quote Ellen Degeneres: 'It it what it it!'**

**Anywho... Onto le challenge! Yeah! Let's get this party started!**

* * *

As the island fades back in, shown is the entire cast and Chris. The camera does a close up on Chris, and he starts to host the show. "Welcome back to Total Drama Contestants! As I'm sure you all already know, this season is based off of the previous contestants! So the first challenge is based off of our good old buddy Geoff!" On cue, Geoff appears on a similar looking boat to the ones the new contestants had recently arrived on.

"Woo! Yeah! It's good to be h-" The boat drove completely past the dock. "Wait... What's happening?!" You could hear the party boy's voice echo as he disappears into the distance. Everyone stares at Chris confused, and the host just shrugs in reply.

"They all got too smart and started to demand that they're paid to be a guest in this season... So, the challenge in Geoff's honour will be... Wait for it... Wait for it... Wait for it... Wa-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" They all shouted, even Alexis. Well... All but Aoide who mumbled it and rolled her eyes. Chris pouted.

"Fine!" he whines. "It's a party challenge... Each team has to host a awesomazing-Which is a cross between awesome and amazing- party! Whoever I think hosts the best party wins... And the worst... Well... Do I even have to say it?" He points at the elimination stage and then the dock. "Now! Chop chop! You've only got an hour!" Immediately everyone started to panic.

* * *

***static***

**Aidan:** One hour to plan a whole party?! *shakes head* Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end badly?

***static***

**Ava:** Ick. I hate planning things. It's such hard work.

***static***

* * *

**With Team Unicorn:**

"You know what's awesome?" Emma twirled a lock of her blonde hair around her pointer finger. "Chocolate..."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We could do a choc-" Alexis started, but she was so quiet that no one heard her.

"We should do a Chocolate Party!" Johnny grinned. Everyone nodded in agreement, like before, and Alexis sighed, giving up.

"Chocolate is cool..." Kyle nodded. "I bet if I could get some acrylic and a knife, I could make a mold of Chris's face so we can make little Chris chocolates... But where are we going to get the chocolate from?" He looked at his team hopefully but they all just stared at him with blank looks on their faces. Erin shuffled a little bit but shook her head, like she did have an idea but it wouldn't work.

* * *

***static***

**Kyle:** I was really hoping someone on my team had some sort of eating problem and brought a whole stash of chocolate with them in their suitcase... But then, I took another look at them, and saw that they were twigs, so I gave up on that hope.

***static***

* * *

Jinx suddenly piped up and grinned deviously. "I think I may have an idea..."

* * *

**With Team Losers:**

"Apple Party!" Gertrude yelled.

"Hawaiian Party!" Aidan shouted.

"Pierce the Veil Party!" Alice laughed.

"I don't care!" Ava chanted. "As long as we play sleeping lions! I'm boss at that game!" She then yawns.

Daniel smirked. It seemed like he had an idea so the rest of the team looked at him expectantly.

"Well, the Hawaiian Party does sound like a good idea... I'm not too keen on the Apple or Pierce the Veil-whoever they are- ideas..." Daniel puts his pointer finger on his chin. "I was thinking that we could be complete suck-ups and throw a 'Chris' Party..." Everyone grinned and nodded, except Alice who was pouting.

* * *

***static***

**Alice:** They completely disregarded my idea! *she scowls* But I'll make sure that they regret it.

***static***

* * *

"Hey!" Jaques pops of of nowhere, startling Gertrude yet again. "What if we replaced Chris' face with a troll face?"

Everyone just looked at Jaques weirdly before shaking their heads in unison and getting back to their work.

* * *

***static***

**Jaques:** *trolling expression on face* Trololololol

***static***

* * *

**With Team Rainbow Zebra:**

Everyone was sat in a circle and twirling either their thumbs or their hair. No one really had an idea that was good enough. Aoide opened her mouth as though she were about to suggest something, but shook her head and closed it again. She had a slight uncomfortable look on her face and soon moved slightly out of the circle and away from everyone.

"Come on guys! We've gotta think of something!" Marissa groaned. It was becoming clear that she was probably going to become a team leader type of figure, much like it was with Team Losers and Daniel.

"Why am I here?!" Warren sighed, the dot on his hat turned from green to red and then back to green again as he shook his head. "Sorry..." He mumbled.

"Kids parties are fun... And Chris is pretty childish..." Alexia suggested. They all nodded in agreement and laughed, seemingly chilled out.

"Yeah! We could play 'Pin the Tail on the Chef'!" Tye suggested.

"And drink out of Chris-shaped mugs!" Oliver added. They all started to laugh their heads off. Even Aoide giggled a little bit!

* * *

**With Team Unicorn:**

Everyone followed Jinx who stopped in front of a building. She looked up at a slightly open window which was a good few feet above her before jumping up and grabbing onto the ledge of it. She then wriggled up and through the window, leaving her team to just stand there looking up at her in shock.

"Is she half frog of something?!" Kyle snorted. Everyone shrugged.

"Whatever it is, I'd love to find out..." Emma sighed. Erin concentrates on the window, not even blinking when a rainfall of chocolate bars fell out of it and into a pile in front of Team Unicorn. After there was a pile of chocolate probably big enough to supply Lindor for a year, Jinx's head popped out of the window.

"I guess it pays to be freakishly small and know where Chris stores his chocolate!" She giggles.

* * *

***static***

**Jinx:** *eating chocolate* God! This stuff is good! *giggles*

***static***

**Tye:** *looks frightened* I just saw Jinx with chocolate... Jinx mixed with sugar or caffeine is worse than a 5 year old on crack!

***static***

**Emma:** My teammates... They need work. Each and every one of them is useless. I could keep Gun Girl for a while, and maybe Musician Boy, too. Even War Boy and Science Girl isn't that bad. But Albino? She can kiss her butt goodbye.

***static***

* * *

**With Team Losers:**

"Can we at least replace ONE of Chris's heads with a troll face?" Jaques asked as he pulled out a cardboard cut-out of a troll face from seemingly nowhere. "I already have one here! Come on! Chris will laugh!"

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Where did you get that from?" Aidan asked.

"And people call me weird..." Gertrude shook her head and sighed.

* * *

**With Team Rainbow Zebras:**

"Half a pound of tuppenny rice, Half a pound of treacle!" Alexia sung. This had probably been going on for half an hour. They had managed to steal some craft supplies from God knows where and were now making random party games and decorations. Alexia was making some random paper snowflakes despite the fact that it was the middle of summer, Oliver was making Easter eggs and Warren a variety of Halloween decorations.

"That's the way the money goes, Pop! goes the weasel." Marissa sung. She and Tye were painting a big portrait of Chef. Fortunately for their team, Tye was a good artist and Aoide for some strange reason had a picture of Chef's back. So with that, they actually managed to create a 'Pin the Tail on the Chef' game.

"Every night when I get home, the monkey's on the table-And-by-monkey-I-mean-Jinx- Take a stick and knock it off..." Tye sung.

"POP! GOES THE WEASEL!" They all sung, except for Aoide who sat apart from the group, making paper-chains that had the words: 'Merry Christmas!' scribbled on them, again disregarding the fact that it was the middle of summer.

"TIME IS UP CAMPERS! SET YOUR ROOMS UP FOR THE PARTY AND... LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Chris's voice sang over the tannoy system.

"So... Team Rainbow Zebras!" Chris laughed at the name. "What have you got?"

The team showed Chris and Chef around the little room made of cardboard walls. Chris found the 'Pin the tail on the Chef' game hilarious! Chef... Not so much...

"Okay... This is a little childish but still awesome!" Chris laughed, Chef scowled at everyone. He hasn't actually said anything this season yet which made the contestants very uneasy.

"Anywho... Onto the next one... Team Losers! Let's see what you've got!" Chris clapped his hands and Team Losers opened their curtains. They all gasped in horror except for a certain girl who snickered. The sign that had said 'Chris Party' now said 'Chris Sucks Dick' and the posters of Chris had been vandalised.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_Alice sighed. Her team had just set up the curtain around the make-do room with cardboard walls and disappeared behind it, leaving her to guard the room so the other teams didn't sabotage their work. She was still pretty pissed that they had treated her idea like shit and decided to get a little bit of revenge. Grinning deviously, she pulled out a black permanent marker..._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

Team Losers glared at Alice who was now laughing her head off.

"Right." Chris growled. "That's it. Team Unicorn, you don't have to show yours. I already know which team is sending someone home." He glared at Team Losers, and they then all glared at Alice, who was still smirking.

* * *

***static***

**Alexis:** *in a slightly hushed voice* I can't believe it... We spent so long on the party and they don't even look at it...

***static***

* * *

Team Unicorn looked slightly annoyed but Kyle shrugged.

"Pfft! More chocolate for us then!" Kyle laughed. Everyone smiled, but then gave a very nervous glance at Jinx who was now jumping up and down and dragging Alexis and Emma with her. Alexis and Emma were both sporting a scared look on their faces.

* * *

***static***

**Tye:** *his head in his hands* What did I tell you?

***static***

**Emma:** That Jinx chick is weird... One minute she's threatening you with a fucking gun and the next she is squealing and shouting: 'Friends! We're all friends'... I fear for my life around her...

***static***

* * *

"Anyways, I'll just deem Team Rainbow Zebras," Chris snickers at the name. "the winner. For your prize, you will have first pick for your dorms!"

Alexia jumps into the air. "Yes!"

"Choose which one you guys want," Chris says, motioning to the three dorms. They were wooden, and each of them had a little bit of moss on them.

"Is there any difference?" Oliver asks.

"Oh, trust me, there is," Chris smirks. "So, which one are you choosing?"

Team Rainbow Zebras goes into a huddle.

"I say we take the middle one," Tye suggests. "It doesn't have as much moss on it."

The rest of the team nods, and Tye says, "We'll take the middle one."

Chris nods. "That's cool. Enjoy!"

Team Rainbow Zebras walks into the middle dorm, and Chris turns to Team Unicorn.

"Team Unicorn," Chris chuckles at the name. "Next pick is yours! Choose one!"

Alexis opens her mouth to speak, but Emma beats her to it. "We'll take the left one."

"Cool," Chris nods, before winkin at her. Emma just rolls her eyes, leading the rest of the team to their dorm.

"So, Team Losers, guess you take the right one!" Chris chuckles. "Hehe, off to the elimination ceremony."

* * *

**With Team Rainbow Zebras-Girl's Dorm:**

"Lexia, want to bunk with me?" Marissa asks.

Alexia smiles. "Definitely. Which one do you want?"

"Bottom," Marissa answers. "I'm not a huge fan of the top bunk."

Alexia smiles yet again. "That's perfect, because I hate the bottom bunk!"

Marissa and Alexia high five, before Marissa looks straight at Aoide, who was on the single bed, reading a book.

"Um, Aoide, are you OK?" Marissa asks.

Aoide just simply nods, still engrossed in the book she was reading. Marissa and Alexia just shrug it off.

"Hey, do you want to do each other's nails?" Alexia asks. "I brought a whole bunch of nail polish colors."

Marissa beams at Alexia. "YES!"

They both grab a different shade of nail polish from Alexia's luggage, both painting each other's nails and having a never-ending conversation. In the meantime, Aoide grabs another book and starts reading it.

* * *

**With Team Unicorn-Boy's Dorm**

"Cool place," Jonny says, dropping his guitar.

"Totally, dude," Kyle says, fist-bumping him. "And it's just for the two of us." He then analyses the dorm, which has three beds instead of only two. "Wait, why is there 3 beds?"

"Um, hi?" Alexis peeps into the room. "I have to sleep with you guys. There's only three beds in the girl's dorm and the girls kicked me out."

"That's cool," Kyle smirks. "Just don't change in our room and it's all cool."

Alexis shakes her head. "I wasn't planning on it..."

* * *

***static***

**Alexis:** *sighs* I don't want to stay in this dorm...

***static***

**Emma:** I couldn't have Albino share a dorm with me. I mean, seriously, look at her! I think it's fine that she sleeps with the boys.

***static***

* * *

"Hey you guys!" Jinx pops into the dorm.

"What?" Johnny says.

"We got a prize!" she exclaims, before holding out a huge basket filled with candy.

"Sweet!" Kyle says, jumping to grab handfuls of candy.

"I guess we got the prize," Johnny chuckles, before looking alarmed when he saw Jinx eating more candy.

* * *

***static***

**Johnny:** Oh no.

***static***

**Jinx:** I LIKE CAAANNNDDDDYYYY!

***static***

* * *

**With Team Unicorn-Girl's Dorm:**

Jinx hope back into the room after dropping half of the candy off in the boy's dorm.

"I am the Easter bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop!" She giggle before plonking down onto the single bed. Emma had decided that she wanted the top bunk and convinced Erin to take the bottom, which Jinx was fine with as it meant that she didn't have to share.

"So... When we do eventually lose... I suggest that we vote out the Albino chick." Emma looked at the two other girls, hoping that they would agree. Erin didn't react in any way and Jinx just sighed.

"Voting out is depressing!... Ooh! Oooooooh! Oooh!" The hyper girl started to bounce up and down on the bed, waving her arms around. "Speaking of voting out, we should TOTALLY go spy on Team Losers!"

* * *

***static***

**Emma:** I change my mind. Maybe Gun Girl-or Hyper Girl, whatever she wants me to call her-should go. She did get us the chocolate though... But, that ended up being useless because we never actually showed Chris the party... Hmm... I'll know who to send out when the time's right

***static***

**Jaques:** I get the feeling that I won't be the only person voting off a certain backstabber...

***static***

* * *

"So... Team Losers... It seems that you really are our first losers!" Chris glares at Alice. "And I think we all have a pretty good idea why... Anyways, so voting is in the confessional booth. All you have to do is say the name of who you're voting off in the confessional. Easy enough." He shrugs.

One by one, each member of the team went into the confessional booth, saying the name of the person they want to vote off. Once everyone has voted, Chef gets up and stands on the stage in a pink dress. All of Team Losers snicker, and Chef just glares at them.

"Alright worms. This is a little Geoff statue..." Chef explains, holding up the miniature golden Geoff in his hands. "If you ask me, I think it's better than the actual person because it doesn't talk or moan that the food I cook is crap. If you survive the elimination, you will be given a little statue of the ex-contestant the challenge that you sucked in was based around. They're part of a little collection... If you decide that after the season you want to collect all of the dolls to complete your collection, they can be purchased online at $20 a doll." He scowled at everyone.

* * *

***static***

**Alexia:** *jumping around* EEE! Time to collect them all! And with such a good deal, too...

***static***

* * *

"If you don't receive a doll, you have walk down the dock of losers and take the boat of shame because the producers said that a slingshot was 'too dangerous'." Chris rolls his eyes. "Anyway... The first doll goes to Daniel..." Daniel collected the little Geoff figurine and smirked, fiddling with it to see what positions it can be moulded into, soon discovering that he can make it look like it's masturbating. "The next goes to Gertrude... Aidan... Ava..." One by one they collected their dolls, except for Ava who's was collected by Gertrude as she got here and passed on. "Jaques... Alice... This is the last doll... Jaques... You were a complete weirdo and wanted to replace my beautiful head with a not so beautiful troll..." Jaques smirked and pulled out a picture of the completed object. Chris glared but brushed it off. "Alice... You sabotaged your team because they didn't listen to you... The final Geoff goes to...

...

...

...

... Jaques." Grinning, Jaques collected his Geoff doll, leaving Alice to scowl at everyone.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. "Seriously... WHAT?!" She stood up and took a deep breath. "Fine! You know what, I don't even need this show!" She then took deep breaths. "Calm down, Alice, calm down." She forces a smile on her face. "Thanks for a great episode. I had fun." She then smirks. "See ya bitchos!" And with that, she stormed down the dock and onto the boat.

"Well... That was an eventful episode... Now all of you... Go shower! You all stink!" Chris declared and the contestants shuffled off. The host then turned to look at the camera and grinned. "What will happen next time on Total... Drama... Contestants?!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Sorry to the owner of Alice! ;) Awesome OC by the way!**

**And here is StylishFashionista, bombing Faye's (MyFlawsAreFayetal) author's note (I'm way too evil, am I?) I had to add the dorm part, wouldn't be an interesting episode without it! Creator of Alice, please don't be sad. Everyone has to leave at some point. And trust me, we like your OC. Why would we accept it if we didn't? And people, please review even if your OC has been eliminated. Faye and I are definitely having an Aftermath, so you'll want to stay tuned for that. Either way, I'll catch you guys later, and creators, remember to review!**

**Hi! MyFlawsAreFayetal again! -_-**

**God this is taking ages to go over and check! We've changed this about 10 times already!**

**But as StylishFashionista said, we are forshizz going to have an Aftermath! ;) But they'll be more about that later!**

**And sorry to the creators of Erin and Aidan! We were idiots and thought that Aidan was spelt Aiden with an e! And apparently Erin is a little too talkative... So... Yeah... That's been changed on this chapter!**

**And guys! Pleeease review more! We gotta know what you think of the story! Are we doing good or do we suck and you think we should just close the whole story down (don't worry! Not going to happen! But someone might think that so... Yeah...) Your opinion counts! Well... That's it for the authors notes unless StylishFashionista bombards them again! ;D**

**See ya!**


	4. DJ

**Hello! StylishFashionista here, but just call me Camilla. (cuz, I'm growing insane, soooooo) Anyways, this is the one challenge I am so excited to write, so I'm super excited. And energetic. YAYYYYYYYY! Anyways, let's begin! To le challenge! (I'm actually expecting Faye to pop up any minute right now, AHH!)**

**HELLLOOOOO! Faye is heeeerrrreee! Just bombing Camilla's authors note!... ;)**

**It's Camilla again... I knew she would do that...**

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama... Thanks Geoff, we had a blast. And yes, I mean the kind associated with fun. Here, contestants had to make a rocking party. One succeeded, one was a complete failure, and one was never even shown at all. And let's not forget that __JINX STOLE MY CHOCOLATE! At the end of the day, Team Losers lost, iconically enough, and Alice was eliminated. No shocker there. 17 contestants left. What will be in store for the contestants now? Find out right now in Total… Drama… Contestants!_

* * *

Tye woke up on his single bed. He looks at his two roommates, Oliver and Warren, and they were still asleep. He sighs, before getting up and stretching. He was wearing a Spider-Man shirt and jogging pants. He puts on his shoes and tip toes out of his dorm, before going into the girl's side. He looks around, seeing Aoide in the single bed, Alexia in the top bunk next to an Eevee plush doll and Marissa in the bottom. He grabs Marissa's shoulders and shakes her.

"Wake up!" he whispers.

"Wha-" she starts to say, making Tye cover her mouth.

"Shh!" he shushes her. "We don't want to wake up Alexia and Aoide, do we?"

Marissa shakes her head. "Nope, we don't," she whispers. "Lucky for us, Aoide and Alexia are pretty deep sleepers." Tye sighs in relief. "Wait, Tye, why did you wake me up?" Marissa asks, having a sly smile on her face.

"No reason," Tye shrugs. "I just got up, and I was bored to death, and I immediately thought of you."

"Aww!" Marissa coos, and she blushes, which could barely be seen with the dark lighting.

* * *

***static***

**Marissa: **I so do not like him! He and I are just friends! Sure he's really cute and sweet, plus that dimple on his face is so adorable... OK, maybe I do like him...

***static***

* * *

"You want to grab some marshmallows?" Tye offers. "I know where Chris keeps them, and we can light up a fire and start roasting them." Tye holds out his hand, and Marissa takes it. Tye pulls her out of the bed. Marissa's pajamas consisted of a lilac t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. They both smile at each other, before Tye goes straight to Chef's kitchen, where Tye opened a cupboard. A bag of marshmallow was present in there. Tye smirks, before grabbing it and going to the campfire, where Marissa already was.

* * *

***static***

**Tye:** Thank you Jinx for telling me where Chris hides everything.

***static***

* * *

"Hey!" Tye waves to Marissa.

She looks up and smiles. "Hi!" She grabs a stick and rubs it on another at the campfire, before dropping the stick. Tye looks at her, confused.

"Don't you have to keep rubbing the stick until it catches on fire?" Tye asks. Marissa pauses him from talking.

"Wait for it..." she says tentatively, before the entire campfire bursts into flames. She smirks. "Told you."

Tye chuckles. "Yes you did. Now, we have to look for some sticks." Marissa nods, and Tye leads her into the woods. He found two long sticks on the floor, and picked them up. He hands one to Marissa.

"Thanks," she smiles. They quickly run back to the campfire, and Tye opens the bag of marshmallows and passes her one. Marissa blushes, taking it and putting it on the edge of her stick. Tye does the same. Marissa takes hers out before it was burnt too much, but Tye waited until his caught on fire. He blew the flame out before stuffing the burnt marshmallow into his mouth.

"Mmm!" he says in bliss. "Now that is a good marshmallow."

"Why do you wait until the marshmallow catches on fire before taking it out?" Marissa wonders. "I prefer mine not too burnt."

Tye shrugs. "I just like it that way," he answers. Marissa nods, chewing hers slowly. A flash of light can be seen off screen.

"Ah!" she screams. Tye holds her, trying to appease her, while covering her mouth to make sure no one woke up. But it was too late, as every other camper ran over to the campfire except for Alexis, who is seen still sleeping.

"Are you OK?" Alexia asks, rushing towards the couple.

Tye nods hastily, kicking the bag of marshmallows behind the tree stump behind him. "Don't worry, Marissa's fine," he answers hastily. He removes his hand from her mouth.

"Sorry Tye," she smiles awkwardly at him. "I'm really scared of thunderstorms. I thought I saw lightning, so I screamed. So sorry!"

The apology from Marissa caused Tye to hold her closer and tighter. "Don't worry, Marissa. You're safe now."

"Aww, how cute," Warren says sarcastically, his dot on his baseball flicking red. It then turned green. "What just happened?"

* * *

***static***

**Marissa:** I don't really like Warren. First he's nice, then he's mean, then he's just plain confused! This is way too confusing! And why does he always diss me and my ideas? Ugh! I don't like him AT ALL.

***static***

**Warren:** Dammit Black Warren.

***static***

* * *

"Ah!" Another girly scream was heard, but this time, everyone turned to Aidan. He turns around, obviously scared of something in front of him. "F-f-fire!"

"Yeah, it's a campfire..." Emma trailed.

"Fire's are evil," Aidan informs everyone. He was wearing a pair of plaid boxers and a plain white t-shirt. He then starts sprinting to the dorms, screaming along the way.

* * *

***static***

**Emma:** *rolls eyes* Scaredy cat.

***static***

**Gertrude: **After that, everyone just started to share their worst fears. We were all circled around the campfire. It was nice, I guess.

***static***

* * *

"My worst fear?" Gertrude says. She was wearing a t-shirt with the Soft Kitty Song from the Big Bang Theory and light grey sweatpants. "Falling."

Oliver nods in agreement. He was wearing a white undershirt, plaid boxers, and his usual grey skateboarding helmet. "Yeah, falling isn't good," he nods.

"I don't like flying," Daniel says. He was wearing an old Bon Jovi band shirt and boxers. "Planes are practically death traps in disguise."

"Definitely working," Ava shivers. "Ugh. Even shivering is too much work." She was wearing a white nightgown with her name inscribed into it.

"Paranormal activity," Erin states. She was wearing a white t-shirt with big black letters that spells out 'SCIENCE' and white shorts. "I don't believe that it exists, but if it does, I would freak out!"

Emma's lip quivers slightly. "Um, being mummified," she hesitates. She was wearing a white t-shirt and gray PJ bottoms. Her hair was messed up pretty badly, but it was tied up into a ponytail.

"Are you kidding?" Oliver asks in disbelief. "That sounds awesome! Being mummified!"

"It's not as awesome as you think it is," Emma spat.

"Rats," Johnny answers, obliviously putting his arm around Emma. He was wearing a white tank-top with black pajama bottoms. Emma pushes off Johnny's arm, without first smiling and blushing.

* * *

***static***

**Johnny:** Oopsy daisy. I can't have Emma thinking that I like her. *pauses in alarm* Because, psh, I don't! I pulled that off, right?

***static***

* * *

"Submarines," Kyle admits. He was wearing a moss green shirt with war people on it and black polyester pants, along with his guitar pick necklace that he never takes off. "I may love war and all, but I'm so scared that the submarine will lose control and that I'll drown in it."

Alexia, who was sitting next to him, turns to face him. She was wearing a white short sleeved dress with rainbow sprinkles scattered everywhere, with hot pink fuzzy slippers. "You're kind of like my twin brother, Damien."

"We have another twin?" Marissa asks in disbelief.

Alexia turns to Marissa and nods. "Yeah, but he looks nothing like me. He has shaggy blonde hair instead of black. He has blue eyes while I have teal. We both have the same skin tone, though." Marissa nods, trying to comprehend what Alexia had told her. Alexia turns back to Kyle. "Anyways, Damien is scared to go into space, because he's scared that he's going to get lost in space and die."

Kyle smirks. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

Alexia shakes her head. "You really shouldn't, but it's your choice, really, so you can think whatever you want." She then smirks back at him.

"Well, if you're so sure, what's your biggest fear, Lexia?" Kyle asks her.

Alexia sighs. "Bats. They got stuck in my hair once while I was on this cave exploration."

Warren chuckles. "Of course, your rich exploration that only your parents can afford." The dot on his baseball cap was flashing red.

"Right, because being rich is a crime," Alexia says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Erin and Aoide twitch a little in their seats.

Warren's baseball cap dot turned back to green. Along with his baseball cap, he was wearing a white pajama shirt with a pattern of Chinese letters and matching pants. "Sorry," he mumbles. "My biggest fear is spiders."

Aoide shivers for a second. She was wearing a 100% silk blue short sleeved shirt which has many frills around the sleeves, neck, and bottom. She was also wearing black spandex shorts. "C-c-chickens," she stutters and hesitates. Everyone gasped.

* * *

***static***

**Oliver: ***in shock* Aoide... actually... talked!

***static***

**Tye: **Did I see that right? Aoide talked?

***static***

**Daniel:** *cleans glasses before putting them back on* Just to make sure that I see everything clearly...

***static***

**Marissa: **I can't believe it. And I'm positive the rest of the island can't, either.

***static***

**Emma: **Well, Swimmer Girl actually has a voice! But chickens? I think we met the new Tyler...

***static***

* * *

Jinx, who is now sitting still because her sugar rush has faded down, is wearing an oversized black top. "I have stage fright," she admits.

"And I have sparkalaphobia, aka, I'm afraid of glitter," Tye says, wrapping his arm around both Jinx and Marissa. While Marissa leans into his touch, Jinx ducks under it.

"I still have that gun, Tye, and I'm not afraid to use it," she threatens jokingly.

"OK, OK!" Tye smiles back at her.

* * *

***static***

**Tye:** I really do love Jinx.

***static***

**Emma:** Glitter? Seriously? Ugh! These campers are as wimpy as a baby. They don't know anything scary. Nothing.

***static***

* * *

A bloody thumb pops in between Marissa and Tye, and they both back away, scared of the thumb.

"Hey you guys!" Jaques pops up. "Guess what I found?!" He motions to the thumb, which the majority of the island was creeped out about, except for Kyle.

"That's so cool!" he smiles. "I'll take it!"

"No!" Emma screeches. "I am not letting my teammate keep that!"

"Jaques, where were you?" Gertrude asks. "And why are you still wearing your normal clothes? Aren't you going to change into pajamas?"

Jaques shrugs. "It's easier to troll when I have this on," he says, fixing his tuxedo jacket.

"Anyways," Marissa says, not looking at Jaques in the eye. "What's your biggest fear?"

"My biggest fear is Trudy's big, rectangle glasses," Jaques confesses.

"Hey!" Gertrude shrieks, and Jaques starts laughing.

"Ha! I got you!" he exclaims. "Trololololol!" Trudy rolls her eyes at him. "Umm, seriously though, I'm probably scared of psycho mass murderers. With chainsaws." All of the contestants nod, some a little hesitantly. The group was silent until Emma breaks the ice.

"Well, I'm going to go," she says. "I'm gonna try to get that bloody thumb image out of my head." Everyone else nods, joining Emma, and Marissa throws Tye a sweet smile. He waves back, until everyone goes back into their separate dorms.

* * *

All of the teams were eating breakfast, back in their normal clothes. Team Rainbow Zebras sat at the table closest to the door, Team Losers sat closest to where Chef serves everyone and Team Unicorn sat at the table in the middle of the two. Kyle taps Alexia's shoulder, and she turns around.

"Yes Kyle?" she says.

"I'm pretty sure my scrambled eggs are paste," Kyle says, picking up his fork to reveal that all of his scramble egg pile is coming up with it. "I'm positive that this isn't legal..."

"Hey, it's better than mine!" Alexia cries. "My over-and-easy egg is one of those plastic toys. Looks like I'm starving myself today."

They both chuckle, before Chris starts talking.

"Welcome campers to your next challenge!" Chris smiles. "Now, before we begin, I decided something. I AM going to get people to switch teams!"

* * *

***static***

**Daniel: **Told you.

***static***

* * *

"So, Jaques and Kyle, switch teams," Chris continues. "Jaques, you are now on Team Unicorn and Kyle, you are now on Team Losers."

They both switch, not before Kyle waves bye to Alexia and winks, Alexia throwing him an eye roll, and Jaques 'accidentally' spilling water all over Trudy.

"Hey!" Trudy exclaims. "What is your deal?"

"Nothing," Jaques shrugs. "I just really like trolling people."

"Why are you making them switch teams?" Aidan asks, to which Chris shrugs.

"Eh. I was just bored," he explains. "Anyways, for today's challenge, it will be based on poor little DJ here."

DJ's head pops out of the door leading to the kitchen. "Hey y'all," he smiles.

Kyle looks confused. "Wait, if DJ was cooking, then why was my scrambled eggs practically paste?"

"And why was I served a plastic toy?" Alexia pipes up.

Chris chuckles. "Oh, DJ just came here. We told him that breakfast was starting to be cooked now. DJ, you can leave now." DJ sighs before leaving the building. "Anyways, since DJ is a scaredy cat, we decided to do a reprise of the fear factor challenge!" Groans were heard. "And since you guys were awesome enough to admit them all, we don't have to use that electric chair!"

The camera pans to the electric chair, where an intern was trying it out. Once he was electrocuted, he fell to the ground. All of the contestants sigh in relief that it wasn't them in the chair.

"Well, for now," Chris chuckles. "Anyways, guess who's first!" Everyone shrugs. "Alexia! You're up!"

* * *

***static***

**Alexia: **Why me?

***static***

* * *

**With Team Rainbow Zebras-Alexia:**

Everyone was at the stage. The majority of them were in the audience, except for Alexia and Chef, who were on stage. In Chef's hands was a cage, and inside the cage were 3 bats.

"Alexia, just let those three bats rest on your body for 10 seconds and you'll get the point," Chris explains. Alexia nods, fear written all over her face, and puts her arms out. Chef lets go of one bat, and it lands on one of Alexia's arms. Chef lets go of another, and it lands on Alexia's other arm. Chef let go of the last one, and it lands on Alexia's head. Alexia looks up slightly, seeing that the bat was making a nest out of her hair, her three feathers getting messed up along the way.

"AHH!" Alexia screams. A timer pops up, and it ticks 10 seconds, before it buzzes. It adds a point to Team Rainbow Zebra's count.

"Alexia, you're done," Chris says.

"Awesome," Alexia smiles, relieved. She lowers her two arms, and the two bats perched onto her arms fly back into the cage. She then fiddles with her hair, trying to get the last bat to leave, and with enough fidgeting, the bat flies into the cage. Alexia combs her fingers through her hair in an attempt to fix it.

"OK," Chris smirks. "Who's next?"

* * *

**With Team Unicorn and Team Losers-Jinx, Aidan, and Alexis****:**

"OK Jinx!" Chris smiles. "What do you have in store for us?"

"I'm going to do some magic tricks!" Jinx says on the stage. There was a small table in front of her. She smiles fakely at the audience, except for Chris, who she glares at instead. She then pulls out a lighter, and it lights up on fire.

Aidan's girly scream is heard yet again. Everyone turns to him, and he is seen running back into the dorm.

"Wow," Chris chuckles. "We actually had a fear challenge planned for him, but now, we might as well skip it since we already know how he's going to react. Chef! We won't need that huge fire wall anymore!"

Chef is seen pulling a paper wall with a fire picture on it, grumbling something on the lines of 'They don't pay me enough to do this'.

Chris turns to face Jinx. "Anyways, Jinx, why don't you start?"

Jinx nods, and lights up the lighter. She then sets the card on fire, and it burns up. She then walks to Chris, and pulls the exact same card from his pocket, also accidentally grabbing a cigar.

"Tada!" Jinx says. She then looks at the cigar and chucks it to the ground. A point was added to Team Unicorn's count.

"Hey!" Chris exclaims, picking up the cigarette from the ground. "Hey, pass me the lighter, will you?" Jinx tosses Chris the lighter from the stage, and he catches it. He starts to light the cigarette up. "Anyways, Alexis, you're up!"

Alexis hesitantly nods, before getting up and standing next to Jinx.

"I didn't even admit my fear..." Alexis says in a hushed tone.

"Oh, don't worry, I have one for you," Chris chuckles and smirks. Chris whispers something into Alexis' ear, and she shakes her head in response.

"Come on!" Chris whines. "You have to!"

Alexis shakes her head again, but sighs. "Fine! I'm really a-"

"Wait, where's Johnny?" Kyle asks. Everyone shrugged, but in a matter of seconds, everyone was hunting down Johnny, except for Alexis and Jinx.

"boy," Alexis finishes. Another point was added to Team Unicorn's count.

Jinx tries to look into his/her eyes, but can't, as they were full of tears. "Wait, Alexis, you're a boy?"

Alexis pushes her away and runs to the dorms, like Aidan has previously done. Jinx looked alarmed, but immediately ran after him/her.

"Alexis! Wait!"

* * *

**With Johnny-Team Unicorn:**

The camera pans to Johnny sitting on a mossy log, strumming on his guitar and singing.

"Your blonde hair, your crystal blue eyes. I can't help but get lost in them. But I know that you aren't looking for me in a guy. I know this may seem cliché, but I'm falling for you."

He strums the guitar one last time, signaling the song was finished, and grabbed his pencil and writing something down in his notebook.

* * *

***static***

**Johnny:** I've been having a lot of love song inspiration these last few days on the island. I have no idea why. I mean, the love songs are all about this blonde girl with dazzling blue eyes, and there's a girl like that on the island, but it's really weird...

***static***

* * *

Emma is seen spying on Johnny behind a bush, but once he finishes singing, she falls over the bush, tumbling in front of him.

Johnny chuckles a little. "Hey Emma."

"Hi," she blushes.

"How did you find me here?" Johnny asks.

She bit her lip. "I followed the music and found you," she smiles. "You know, you're really talented."

"Thanks," he says.

"Yeah," Emma smiles sheepishly. "You have a great voice and you know how to write music! I wish I knew how to do that."

"Maybe I can teach you one day," Johnny smiles at her, and she nods.

"Maybe," she says, biting her lip.

Johnny sets his guitar on his case on the grass. "Are you an artist?"

"If you count acting an art, yeah," Emma answers.

"It is one," Johnny says. "How good do you think you are?"

Emma tilts her head to the side. "Well, I am President of the Drama Club at my school. I guess that says something."

"It does," Johnny smiles. "It really does."

They both lean in, as if about to kiss, before Oliver pops up.

"There you are, Johnny!" he exclaims. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Johnny and Emma back away awkwardly, both looking at each other for a brief second before turning to Oliver.

"Just... needed to wander off," Johnny explains. After that, the entire island except for Jinx and Alexis walked in.

"Anyways, Johnny, do you want to do your fear?" Chris asks him.

* * *

***static***

**Emma:** I don't like Johnny. I'm just manipulating him. *chuckles lamely* As if I'd fall for him! *looks nervously to camera*

***static***

* * *

Johnny looks scared. "Rats? They scare me to death!"

Chris chuckles. "Don't worry, Johnny. All you have to do is pet this rat," Chris motions to a white rat. "Don't worry, it's friendly." The rat then bites the air viciously, causing most of the contestants to flinch.

Johnny slowly walks up to the rat. "You know, I really don't like this."

Emma puts her hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Don't worry Johnny, it will all be fine."

Johnny nods determinately, before petting the rat tentatively. A point is added to Team Unicorn's count.

"Yeah!" Emma cheers, hugging him. They both lean into the hug, before quickly separating.

* * *

***static***

**Johnny:** Emma convinced me to tackle my fear. I owe it all to her.

***static***

**Emma:** It was for the stake of my team. I'm not falling for Johnny! Got it? It's all strategic.

***static***

* * *

**With Team Losers and Team Rainbow Zebras-Trudy, Oliver, and Daniel:**

The trio was walking to the beach. Trudy was holding a few parts and a toolbox in her hand. They stopped to see a red plane that looked like it was about to collapse any minute. A wing was duct taped on, barely holding in, and a wheel was missing. Chef opens the door of the plane, wearing a pilot's costume.

"You guys ready to fly?" Chef asks. "Hehehe." The trio starts to shake nervously. Oliver was the first to get into the plane. Daniel followed closely, and Trudy got in after finishing the first part of whatever she was building.

* * *

***static***

**Daniel:** Didn't I tell you guys that planes are basically death traps in disguise?

***static***

* * *

**With Team Losers-Ava:**

Team Losers, minus Daniel and Trudy (so basically only Aidan [who finally got out of his dorm] and Kyle) was watching Ava, who was standing on gravel.

"OK, Ava, all you have to do is pick up a pebble and throw it," Chris explains. "This will earn a point for your team."

"You can do it!" Aidan cheers.

* * *

***static***

**Aidan: **I'm really hoping that Ava completes her challenge, since I didn't.

***static***

* * *

Ava attempts to crouch down to pick up a pebble, but groans and stands back up. "Ugh! Crouching down is too much work!"

"You can do it!" Aidan repeats, this time a little bit more impatiently.

"No I can't!" Ava says. "Now where is Trudy? I want to get somewhere!"

Aidan and Kyle both look at each other and sigh.

* * *

***static***

**Kyle:** OK, seriously? That's work for her? I have to work nonstop for my dad every single day before I came here. The most relaxing thing about my life was night, when I could sleep, and school. SCHOOL! She seriously shouldn't be talking.

***static***

* * *

**With Team Losers and Team Rainbow Zebras-Trudy, Oliver, and Daniel:**

Daniel looks down from the window and shivers. "How high up are we?"

"Oh, about 10,000 feet," Chef shrugs. Daniel shivers some more, sitting down afterwards. Chef throws Oliver a parachute, and passes Trudy hers. Trudy was working desperately on her newest invention.

Daniel approaches her. "What are you building?" he asks.

"You'll figure out," Trudy smirks. "But I can assure you that it'll benefit our team." Daniel nods.

"Geek girl! Helmet boy!" Chef yells, obviously referring to Trudy and Oliver. "You two are going to jump from this altitude!"

Trudy turns away from her invention, which seemed like it was almost done. "What do you mean 'jump'?"

"I mean, you two are jumping out of the plane!" Chef says, opening the door they had entered from. "You two better know how to operate this kind of parachute, because if you don't, oh, you'll be screwed."

Both Trudy and Oliver's eyes widen. Oliver, however, smiles afterwards.

"Why did I ever have this fear in the first place?" he asks, jumping out of the plane. You could hear him scream, "Woo hoo!"

Trudy shakes her head. "If he does it, so will I." She then turns to Daniel. "Hey, do you mind watching my invention?"

Daniel shrugs. "I don't care. Now Trudy, win it. Win it for our team."

She smiles determinately, before jumping out of the plane. Like Oliver, you could hear her scream, but instead of an excited scream, she was screaming out of fear. The camera pans to Trudy falling. She was trying to open her parachute, but a rock falls out of the parachute sack.

* * *

***static***

**Trudy: **This *holds out rock* shouldn't be in a parachute sack!

***static***

**Chef: **Hehehe.

***static***

* * *

**With Team Rainbow Zebras-Marissa**

Marissa is seen on a beach chair, relaxing. She had sunglasses on, and she was shuffling a little to try to make herself as comfortable as she can. However, a black cloud appears on top of her, like Geoff's. She takes off her sunglasses and looks up, before a huge clash of thunder roars.

"AHHHH!" Marissa shrieks, running away from the small cloud. The cloud, however, was revealed to be a remote-controlled one like Geoff's, as Chris was controlling where the small, black cloud was going. Marissa keeps running, until she collapses on the sand, just sitting there. The thunderstorm ended up stopping, and a point was earned for Team Rainbow Zebras. Marissa looks at herself. She was soaked.

"Hey, Chris, do you think I can change?" she asks.

"Seems fine to me," Chris wiggles his eyebrows.

Marissa's eyes widen. "No, not here!"

Chris sighs. "I know. Go." Emma obliviously walks under the black cloud, and as if on cue, the rain starts yet again. Her hair turns into its natural wet stage, where it covers all of her face.

"Mgh mrff miff mgh!" Emma tries to talk, but the curtain of hair in front of her face made it seem like she was just talking jibberish. Chris smirks.

"I'm sorry Emma, what?" he mocks.

Emma stomps towards him, causing Chris to drop the remote control for the black cloud. He then starts running away from Emma.

"Mrgh miff!" she shrieks, before sitting in the sun, waiting for her hair to dry.

**With Team Losers-Kyle:**

Kyle is seen inside a submarine looking out the window. The submarine was already fully in the water.

"Kyle!" Chris yells. "Remember, you get double points for completing this to make the teams even, OK?"

Kyle nods. "Kyle, you can do this!" he tells himself. He looks out of the window to see Oliver and Trudy diving into the water from the air. "Now, how did that happen?"

**With Team Losers and Team Rainbow Zebras-Trudy, Oliver, and Daniel**

Oliver and Trudy walk out of the water, looking even more soaked than Marissa was.

"Well, at least we landed in the water!" Trudy exclaims. "If we landed on actual ground, we would be dead!"

Oliver nods in agreement. Trudy walks over to Daniel, who was smirking, leaning on the plane. Next to him was Trudy's invention. Two points were added to Team Losers count and one point was added to Team Rainbow Zebras count.

"Hey Daniel!" Trudy smiles. "Is my invention still intact?"

Daniel smirks. "Of course it is. Now can you tell me what it's supposed to do?"

Trudy smirks back at him. "Oh, you'll figure out. Ava!"

Ava walks over to Trudy. "Trudy! How long has it been?! I need you to hoist me up and walk me over to the dorms! I'm going to take a nap! I've done so much work today. I mean, look at me! I'm walking to you!"

Trudy hands Ava her invention. "Here Ava. This will transport you everywhere for you."

Ava's eyes sparkle as she steps into Trudy's invention. The invention immediately leads Ava over to her dorm.

"Wow Trudy," Daniel smirks, looking impressed. "That's pretty amazing."

"Thank you," she smiles.

* * *

***static***

**Trudy:** Daniel thinks he's the tech geek here. *scoffs* Yeah right.

***static***

**Daniel:** I've never met a girl that's into engineering and technology like that! Color me impressed.

***static***

**Ava:** This contraption Trudy made is awesome. It gives me a massage while I'm taking my hourly nap!

***static***

* * *

**With Team Unicorn-Erin:**

Erin walks into the cafeteria. She was looking for something, and her eyes lighten up when she finds what she was looking for: a puke green book called 'How One Dissects A Frog'. She grabs it and smiles, hugging it and holding it to her chest tightly. When she turns around, however, she sees a white sheet being draped around everywhere, as if it was a ghost. She throws it to the ground.

"Seriously Chris?" she exclaims, rolling her eyes. She turns around once again to see a vampire with blood dripping on the side of his mouth, smiling.

She rolls her eyes. "You can't fool me!" She tries to pull out the vampire's fangs, but the fangs weren't budging. Realization then hit her, as it was written all over her face. The realization was quickly replaced by fear, and she starts running away in fear.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

**With Team Unicorn-Boy's Dorm:**

Alexis is shown on his/her bed, sobbing into his/her pillow. Knocking can be heard.

"Alexis? Can I come in?" Jinx asks. Alexis doesn't respond, as he/she was too busy sobbing in his/her pillow. Jinx sighs, before grabbing a bobby pin from her pocket and using it to pick the lock. After a few seconds, the door unlocked, and Jinx let herself in.

She sat with Alexis on his/her bed. "Alexis, are you OK?" She touches him/her on the shoulder, and Alexis shuffles in the bed, attempting to hide his/her face even more.

"Alexis, look at me," Jinx uses all her power to flip Alexis on his/her back. Alexis attempts to flip back on his/her stomach, but Jinx's grip was too strong.

"Alexis, I'm not going to judge you," Jinx says. "And I'm not going to spill your secret. I promise on my life. Just please stop crying."

Alexis nods, before tackling Jinx with a hug. Jinx looks slightly shocked, but returns it hesitantly. They both separate, and Jinx hands Alexis a tissue. He/She wipes his/her tears.

"Can I tell you something else?" Alexis asks in a whisper.

Jinx nods. "Definitely. What is it?"

"My real name is Alexander," Alexis confesses. "Just call me Alexis though, OK?"

Jinx smirks. "I'm cool with that."

Trudy pops into the room. She was practically dry except for her hair. "Hey, Jinx, Alexis, which one is Jaques' bed?" Alexis points to the top bunk. "Thanks!" Trudy then sets a metal box on his bed, before hastily leaving. Jinx and Alexis look at her weirdly, before leaving as well.

* * *

**With Team Losers-Kyle:**

Kyle walks out of the submarine, panting desperately for air. Two points are added to Team Losers total. He looks around, to see a kiddie pool that Chris was filling with glitter. He walked up to him.

"Hey, Chris, what are you doing?" Kyle asks.

"Oh, just setting up Tye's fear," Chris chuckles. "You wanna watch it?"

Kyle smiles. "Totally!"

* * *

**With Team Rainbow Zebras-Tye:**

Tye looks into the kiddie pool sourly. It was filled with pink glitter.

"Are you sure I have to do this?" Tye asks unsurely, to which Chris nods.

"Yes! Unless you don't want to earn that one point for your team..." Chris trails off. Tye sighs.

"I really don't want to do this," Tye sighs.

Jinx smirks and starts to sing. "Get your sky-high hands up! It's the Winx girls — what's up? Wild, winged, and wonderful; you turn our sparkle on — your power makes us strong. You keep us up where we belong. Today, we gonna celebrate and shout, 'Hey hey!' because you believed it. We are the magic… We are Believix!"

* * *

***static***

**Tye:** Jinx always sings We Are Believix by Elizabeth Gillies when glitter is around. Either that, or We Are Who We Are by Ke$ha. It gets really annoying.

***static***

**Jinx: ***sings* Got that glitter on my eyes! Stockings ripped all up the side! Looking sick and sexyfied! So let's go, oh, oh, let's go.

***static***

* * *

Tye rolls his eyes playfully at Jinx, before jumping into the glitter. A little bit goes into his mouth, and he smiles.

"Oh my gosh!" he shrieks. "It's glitter sugar!" He puts more in his mouth.

Jinx's eyes sparkle. "Seriously?" She then jumps into the kiddie pool with Tye, and grabs handfuls of the sugar glitter, stuffing the handfuls in her mouth.

* * *

***static***

**Tye:** *slaps forehead* Oh no.

***static***

**Johnny:** Not again, Jinx, not again.

***static***

**Emma: **I swear, if that girl touches me ever again, I will murder her.

***static***

**Kyle: **Why, Jinx, WHY?

***static***

* * *

**With Team Rainbow Zebras-Aoide and Warren:**

Chris leads Aoide and Warren into a pen. Aoide is the only one that goes in, however. Warren is behind the fence of the pen.

"OK, Aoide, all you have to do is spend 2 minutes in the pen with this mother hen and these chicks," Chris explains, dropping a basket with the hen and chicks in the pen. Aoide nods to show that she got it, and approaches the basket. The hen hops out of the basket, and she pets it. The hen then fluffs himself, and then Aoide starts playing with the hen and the chicks. The chicks were hopping everywhere, and Aoide and the hen were running around. Before you knew it, the two minutes were over, and Aoide was smiling. A point was added to Team Rainbow Zebras count.

"Awesome Aoide!" Chris cheers and attempt to high five her. Aoide, however, kept walking, ignoring Chris and leaving him hanging. He just glares at her in response. "Wow. Thanks. Anyways, Warren, your turn!"

Warren hesitantly walks into the pen.

"OK, Warren, you're going to spend 2 minutes in the pen with this tarantula!" Chris exclaims.

"Umm, aren't tarantulas poisonous?" Warren asks, fear prevalent in his tone.

Chris shrugs "Its bite is," he answers. "Of course, we tried to get a black widow or a brown recluse, but this was the only thing the producers would allow us, since they're afraid that you can sue..." Chris frowns, but then quickly throws a clear plastic box with a tarantula in it into the pen. The box opened, and the tarantula crawled out of the box.

"AHHHHH!" Warren screams. He then jumps out of the pen, running away for his dear life.

Chris laughs. "What a wimp," he says, before looking down and realizing that the tarantula was almost at his feet.

"AHHHH!" he screams, before running away like Warren had previously done.

* * *

***static***

**Warren:** The reason why I'm so scared of spiders is because *sighs* well, when I was younger, bullies from my class attacked me after school and took all of my possessions that I had at the moment. They then pushed me into a pit they dug in a field. As I fell in, they buried me in the pit with spiders they had found before actually burying me alive with spiders. I was stuck there for 6 hours and was luckily found by a farmer who owned the field. The farmer was nice enough to take me to the hospital immediately after finding me, and I was treated for bites from the spiders. That is how my fear of spiders came to be. And how Black Warren came to existence. *sighs* I wish that never had happened to me...

***static***

* * *

**With Team Unicorn-Jaques and Emma**

Everyone was back at the stage in the audience, and Jaques was on stage.

"OK, Jaques, here's a knife," Chris says.

Jaques cocks an eyebrow. "What for?"

Chris leaves the stage, and running on stage to replace him was a masked chainsaw murderer. The masked chainsaw murderer turned on the chainsaw and started charging towards Jaques. Many girly screams were heard. Jaques kept running away, before eventually turning around and stabbing the masked chainsaw murderer in the chest. He did so many times, only to see afterwards that the knife Chris gave them was a reclining knife that reclined every time the knife stabbed someone. He sighs, and the masked chainsaw murderer took off his mask to reveal that it was just an intern.

* * *

***static***

**Jinx: ***sugar rush over* It's impressive how Jaques just repeatedly stabbed the intern like that!

***static***

* * *

"Hey, Chris, why did you give me this knife instead of an actual one?" Jaques asks.

"The producers want to make sure that the interns were 'safe'," Chris explains. "It was put in their contract. Also, the producers are afraid that the interns can sue... Courtney has really got into these producers!"

The intern nods in agreement.

"Anyways, Emma, you are our last victim!" Chris says, bringing Emma up to the stage. "Right now, Team Rainbow Zebras is winning with 5 points. Team Losers and Team Unicorn has 4 points each. Emma, if you complete this challenge, then Team Losers will lose. If not, then... well, have fun with the tiebreaker!"

"Wow, way to bring the pressure, Chris..." Emma spat sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Wait, who didn't do their challenge?"

Erin is shown to slowly raise her hand. Emma scoffs at her, before smiling fakely.

"Oh, don't worry, Erin, it's fine," Emma says.

* * *

***static***

**Emma: **Well, now I know who's going home first from our team.

***static***

* * *

Johnny holds Emma's hand. "You can do this," he says, smiling. "If you want, I can hold your hand through the whole wrapping-thing."

Emma nods. "That would be nice, thanks."

Two interns start wrapping Emma up in toilet paper. They covered her in toilet paper until all of her body was covered. The only thing that can still be seen is the hand that was holding Johnny's.

"OK, Johnny, thanks for the love fest, but you must leave now," Chris says. Johnny goes back into the audience.

* * *

***static***

**Johnny: **My hand really hurts now. Emma squeezed it really hard. But it was worth it.

***static***

* * *

"OK, Emma, now you must stay in this coffin for 5 minutes!" Chris exclaims. Emma tries to speak, but, like when her hair is wet, the words were jumbled up. The two interns pick her up, but she struggles and eventually escapes out of their grasp. She then runs, but ends up running into the ocean. The toilet paper was washed off of her, but since her hair got wet, she got that curtain of hair back.

"Miff mrf!" Emma exclaims, stomping into the bright sun.

"OK, she didn't conquer her fear..." Chris says, obviously confused on what was going on. "But since I never actually thought of a tiebreaker, I'll give Emma half a point. Anyways, Team Losers, back to the elimination ceremony!"

* * *

***static***

**Jaques: **Wow it feels good to not be on that team anymore!

***static***

**Kyle: **Wow it sucks to be on this team!

***static***

* * *

**With Team Unicorn-Boy's Dorm:**

Jaques smiled to himself, before jumping into his bunk. But, he ran out afterwards, after seeing that his bed was infested with red ants, and that all of them were now on him.

"AHH!" he screams, running outside into the cold air and scratching himself. The camera then zooms into Team Losers Girl's Dorm, to see Trudy smirking.

* * *

***static***

**Trudy: **That silver box you saw me put on Jaques' bed earlier... that was a red ant multiplier. I made it about a month or two ago, and now it's finally useful. Ah, revenge is sweet.

***static***

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony-Team Losers:**

"So, Team Losers, it seems like you're back here, again," Chris snickers. "Anyways, since Daniel, Trudy, and Kyle conquered their fears, they are automatically safe."

Kyle, Daniel and Trudy each retrieve their golden DJ statuette one at a time. Daniel attempted to move this one like the Geoff one, but the DJ statuette wouldn't budge one bit, causing Daniel to pout.

"Anyways, I thought that it'll be so much more fun if I just showed you all who you guys voted for!" Chris says. He then presses a remote, which turns on the big cinema screen behind him. He then moves so then he can watch it as well.

* * *

***static***

**Kyle: **I vote for Ava. Like, seriously, throwing a pebble is work? Try delivering flyers to every single person in your neighborhood!

***static***

**Daniel: **I vote for Aidan. I'm sorry, dude, but you're even more useless than Ava...

***static***

**Ava: **I vote for Aidan! *presses button on Trudy's invention, invention starts massaging Ava* Ohh, that's nice...

***static***

**Aidan: **I vote Ava out of here!

***static***

**Trudy:** I vote out Ava. It pains me to say this, but I don't feel like inventing anything else for you anymore.

***static***

* * *

Chris turns to Ava. "Ava, that means you're leaving."

"What?!" Ava screams. "Ohhh, no you don't! I was your only hope! You guys have no chance of winning now!" Ava then uses Trudy's invention to board the boat and leave the island. She was glaring at her entire team, however. The team was watching her leave, and after her boat was out of sight, they all started leaving.

"Oh, yeah, Aidan?" Chris says.

Aidan truns around. "Yeah?"

Chris smirks. "We have a little surprise for you. Close your eyes."

Aidan hesitantly does, and he keeps them closed for a few seconds.

"OK, Aidan, you can look now," Chris chuckles. In front of Aidan was a paper wall with a fire picture on it, the exact same one that Chef was pulling earlier. Aidan screams his head off, before running away to his dorm.

Chris laughs. "We couldn't throw it away just yet. Anyways, what will I throw on these contestants next? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Contestants!"

* * *

**FINI! Wow, that was long. Anyways, to Ava's creator, I am so sorry that your OC was voted off. Your OC was so fun to write, but it was time for her to go... Anyways, please review people! We need to make sure that this story is good, and we need your input! Either our story is good, crap, or something in between... But just tell us! Anyways, I'll catch you guys later! (I'm seriously waiting for Faye to pop up...)**

**P.S. I was the masked murderer with the chainsaw ;) Good luck sleeping tonight!  
Love Faye! :D Xxx**


	5. Harold

**YO YO YO! Faye here! Woo! I worked hard on this chapter! :D**

**If some of it doesn't make sense then I am really sorry! There's a bug going around and I caught it :( Boo... -this is where I imagine that you all wish me well- Aw! Thank you! I'm feeling a little bit better now! :)**

**Apologies to the creator of Daniel... We're trying our hardest to get him right! ;)**

******Okay... I'm going to go run around my garden screaming like a maniac now... Again! (I've already done it twice today!) Have fun reading!**

* * *

The camera shows Chris who has just finished a milkshake and thrown the cup it came in off to the side, leaving him with a milk moustache. Swiftly, an intern slides over and picks up the cup, shoving it into a rubbish bag before staring at the camera with wide eyes before scooting off again. Chris yawns and stretches before performing a weird voice-warming exercise, during which the cameramen were trying not to laugh their heads off.

"Right... Just count me on okay?" Chris straightened up his shirt and ran his hands through his hair nonchalantly, not noticing that he still had a very large milk moustache.

"Uh... We've been rolling for about a minute now..." One of the cameramen burst out with laughter, shortly followed by the rest of them. Chris's eyes widened as though he were a bunny rabbit about to get hit by a speeding car. He coughed and frowned.

"Uhh... Umm... Welcome to Total Drama Contestants..." He mumbled before regaining his pride... Well... As much pride as you can have with a pink milkshake. He grinned at the camera and winked. "Last time, we saw a hell of a load of drama with our 'Fear Factor' challenge which was dedicated to our dear old friend DJ!" He laughed. "But in the end, it was Team Losers yet again who were the losers that their team name claims they are! They decided to send home Ava because she was quite frankly a lazy ass... What'll happen next on Total... Drama... Contestants?" After Chris had finished, yet another intern appeared and shoved a mirror in his face. Chris's eyes widened as he spotted the large pink milk moustache above his upper lip. "WHY DIDN'T YOU POINT THIS OUT EARLIER YOU WORTHLESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING, MOTHER F*CKING BASTARD!" The cameramen stared to laugh their heads of once again so Chris turned to look at them, wiping off the moustache with his sleeve as he did so. "What?!" He scowled.

"It's just..." The man behind the camera cackled. "We're still rolling!"

* * *

***static***

**Daniel:** *pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose* It seems that I may have been a bit hasty when I chose our team name... *he sighs* We're not exactly on a winning streak...

***static***

**Gertrude:** *not actually looking up from her newest little project that she was working on* I wonder if there's a Total Drama app where the people at home can decide who they want voted out... -Somewhere out there, a lightbulb appears above Chris's head and he calls his producers-

***static***

* * *

"Alrighty then Campers!" Chris walks up and down the line of the contestants. "Today's challenge is going to be legen- wait for it... -dary! Legendary!"

"You can't say that! You stole it from How I Met Your Mother!" Jinx rolls her eyes and Chris scowls at her.

"As I was saying, this legendary challenge will be based around another one of our original contestants: Harold!" On que, Harold appeared with a pair of nunchucks in his hands and starts to perform a variety of tricks, subsequently ending up with him hitting himself in the head which knocked him out. Chef picked up the limp geeky boy and carried him away, leaving the new contestants to stand there and stare at the spot where Harold had knocked himself out.

"Don't tell me we have to do that..." Aidan mumbled.

"No you don't... But that's a good idea! SOMEONE WRITE THAT DOWN!" Chris looked over his shoulder and yelled at a group of interns who scattered and started to look for a pen and paper. Chris then looked back at the contestants. "You're challenge for today will be another re-make of a Total Drama Island challenge..." He smirked. "A talent show!" A mixture of groans and cheers were heard amongst the group of teens. "Now, the rules are basically exactly the same as they were when Harold won. Each team has to send in three acts to perform their talents and whichever team is liked the most by Chef, wins invincibility! And whichever team fails completely will be sending someone home as Team Losers have twice already." Team Losers hung their heads in shame. "So... Get going! Go choose who you're going to send up to be judged! You've only got half an hour! And remember... May the odds be ever in your favour." Everyone groaned at his last comment.

**With Team Losers:**

Team Losers were sat on the balconies of their cabins. Aidan was challenging Gertrude to a staring contest which she subsequently won, Gertrude was engrossed in her latest project and Daniel was polishing his glasses. After about 10 minutes, they decided that they should probably try and figure out who they were sending up to represent their team in the Talent Show.

"I'm pretty good at hacks sack[1]..." Aidan suggested, receiving a questioning look from his team. He grinned and stood up, before demonstrating. Everyone watched him as he showed him the tricks that he had learnt and they all clapped half-heartedly afterwards.

"Great... I guess Aidan is in..." Daniel looked at the rest of his team. "Anyone else?" They shook their heads and he sighed. Not only were they not on a winning streak, they didn't have many people with useful talents.

"Ooh! I could make a robot that just gives Chef compliments and demonstrate that!" Gertrude suggested, Daniel nodded and looked at his remaining team mate. Kyle just shrugged in reply.

"I like to fire blanks..." He mumbled. Everyone stared at him for a few seconds. It wasn't entirely a talent that he could showcase and use to help his team win the show.

"Uh... I guess I could try and do something..." Daniel sighed.

* * *

***static***

**Daniel:** Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a disaster?

***static***

**Aidan:** So we have me with the hacky sack, Gertrude making a robot and Daniel doing god knows what? *he sighs* It seems that the odds are definitely NOT in our favour.

***static***

* * *

**With Team Rainbow Zebras:**

"Tye! You can sing right? You bought a guitar with you didn't you? Can you play?" Alexia suggested. He groaned and shook his head.

"Yeah, no. I prefer not to without Jinx." He sighed, Marissa onto his arm and gave him a sweet smile.

"It's okay if you don't want to..." They looked into one another's eyes and blushed. They leaned in as though they were about to kiss when Aoide giggled and they snapped out of it. Everyone turned to look at her in confusion but by the time that thy did, she was completely silent and as still as a statue, her only movement being blinking. Now weirded out, they all turned back to looking at one another awkwardly, wondering whether their suggestions would be useful or not.

"Ohh! I love to act! I can recite like... 28 different soliloquies from Shakespeare!" Alexia piped up again. Team Rainbow Zebras shrugged and nodded in agreement. After that, they didn't have anymore ideas so they all looked down again, shuffling their feet and tapping out random beats with their fingers. Marissa started to hum a tune to go with the tapping of the fingers. She soon starts to lightly sing, but only enough so as Tye heard her.

"Hey... Seeing as I'm not singing, why don't you?" He whispered. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I... Uh..." She mumbled, not sure whether or not to accept the suggestion made by the boy sat next to her.

"Hey guys! Marissa will sing!" He proclaimed, she gasped but said nothing anyway. They all looked at Marissa before Warren grinned and the dot on his hat turned from red to green.

"Let's hear you then bitch." He smirked before completely snapping out of it. Despite the mean name, Marissa took a deep breath and started to belt out a few lines from 'Born This Way' by Lady GaGa. Once she had finished, everyone whooped and cheered.

"Okay girl! You're definitely singing in the talent show!" Alexia laughed and they hi-fived. "So now all we've gotta do is find the third person and we're settled!" They all looked at Oliver who had before then not really been paying much attention and was just carving a random doodle onto the log that he was sat on. He looked up at everyone in confusion.

"Uuh... I guess I could perform some stunts... Maybe skateboard a little..." He suggested once again, Team Rainbow Zebras shrugged and so it was settled.

* * *

***static***

**Aoide:** ...I guess it's not a complete train-wreck...

***static***

**Tye:** *confused expression* Did I just see Aoide walk out of here? Did she actually talk?

***static***

* * *

**With Team Unicorn:**

"Alexis!" Jinx poked Alexis in the arm. "Do yooou have any talents?" She smirked. Despite what you may think, this wasn't a hyper Jinx. Alexis blushed and shook his head (AN- I'm just going to use him and his from now on... It's easier that way).

"I'm t-too shy.." He mumbled. Jinx sighed.

"We'll you're no fun." She pouted and turned to the rest of her team. "Alright bitches! We have to get this fucking thing under control. Suggestions?" Emma scowled.

"Who made you team leader pixie?" She demanded, making Jinx clench her fists and count to ten under her breath. Jaques smirked at the whole deal.

"I could sing!" He laughed and started to sing a song that absolutely no one had heard of. The surprising fact to Team Unicorn was that he was actually quite good. They sat and stared at him for a few minutes, still confused as to what had just happened before Johnny piped up.

"I could sing and play guitar..." He smiled at Emma who blushed before mentally slapping herself out of it.

* * *

***static***

**Emma:** He is NOT cute... He is NOT cute... *she sighs before smirking* Wait a second... I have an idea! *in a sing-song voice*

***static***

**Jinx:** Pixie?! PIXIE?! SHE'S LUCKY I DON'T PUNCH HER FACE IN... *she takes a deep breath in and out* One. Two. Three. Four. Five...

***static***

**Johnny:** *blushes slightly* Take a wild guess who I will be dedicating my song to...

***static***

* * *

"Hey Erin! Can you play any instruments?" Emma asked with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. The science girl nodded.

"I play violin..." She mumbled and fidgeted in her seat before taking out a notepad and scribbling something down.

"Well then that's settled! Jaques, Johnny and Erin will be performing!" Emma nodded and smirked. Her plan was starting to fall into place already.

"Hang on... Jinx, didn't you bring a guitar case? Can you play?" Johnny asked, the seemingly bipolar girl's eyes widened.

"I... Uuuh... Uuuh... Umm..." She stammered and Emma smirked.

"Yeah Jinx! Why don't you perform with Johnny? I'm sure you guys could sort something out!" Jinx started to shake her head.

"Uh, y-you see... I've still got stage fri-" She was cut off by Jaques.

"Should we all break away and practice then?"

* * *

***static***

**Emma:** *laughing* This is going to be great! Erin will be playing her violin-I've got a plan for that-, Jaques is such a troll that he won't take it seriously and Jinx still has stage-fright! *she laughs again* With any luck, we'll be the worst team!

***static***

**Johnny:** I'm fine with working with Jinx... I just hope she can get over her stage fright... And that she doesn't kill me...

***static***

* * *

"Alrighty then campers! You've had your half an hour to choose who you're sending up to showcase their talents and practice! Report to the elimination stage please!" Chris's voice echoed out through the speakers around the island.

Each group filed in and sat down on the benches in front of the elimination stage, which now had velvet red curtains.

"Welcome everyone, to the 2nd ever Total Drama Talent Show!" Chris waited for the imaginary applause to die down until he finished. "Would Team Losers like to go first please?"

* * *

**With Team Losers:**

"Okay... Uuh... Gertrude! You go first!" Kyle pushed the apple frantic out onto the stage. In her hands, she held an object which vaguely resembled a remote control. As she was pushed onto the stage, she was making the last few finishing touches with a screw-driver to the device in her hand. After she had finished, she looked up at her fellow contestants, Chris, and Chef, giving them all a very staged grin.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Chris... Might I introduce to you... The 'Complimatic 2000'! She started fiddling with the device again and a small little robot wheeled onstage.

"Good afternoon." A robotic voice rattled from the piece of technology. "Chef. You are looking well." After a few more compliments were passed out to the co-host, he buzzed in a 5/10.

"Ooh! Only half-marks for Gertrude! Hopefully the rest of Team Losers will get higher scores or else they'll face elimination!" Chris presented and Trudy hopped off-stage, the Complimatic 2000 at tow. [2]

"I'll go next!" Aidan volunteered backstage, not waiting for a reply before he jumped up to greet the rest of the contestants. After he had done this, he pulled out the hacky sack and started to show off the tricks he had shown the rest of Team Losers. However this was slightly boring and only scored his team another 5/10.

"Ooh! Another lot of half-marks for Team Losers! Can their last act do any better?" Chris commentated with a smirk, causing him to get a very moody 'Shut the fuck up' from Jinx who had the unfortunate detriment of sitting next to him.

**Backstage With Team Losers:**

"Okay Daniel... What exactly is it that you were planning on doing?" Kyle asked his team mate, the rest of the team turned to look at him, waiting for the reply.

"Gertrude? Did you make it?" Daniel asked the only remaining girl on Team Losers. She nodded and passed over a device similar to the one that controlled the Complimatic 2000. Daniel pulled out a computer chip from the pocket of his dark skinny jeans and inserted it into the mechanical object. After performing this action, he stared to twirl some of the dials before finally stepping onto the stage.

"Finally! We've been waiting for half an hour!" Chris whined when the young man appeared onstage.

"Uh... It's been half a minute Chris..." Warren pointed out, causing the rest of the contestants to snigger at the overdramatic host. This resulted in Chris pouting and looking away from everyone.

Onstage, Daniel started to fiddle with the device again before quickly nodding his head as though he approved of what he had done. As soon as he had pressed a big red button that was in the middle of the remote-like object, Chef buzzed a 10/10. Well... He didn't exactly buzz it... Daniel then swiftly walked off of the stage and he and his team emerged from backstage to sit in the audience.

* * *

***static***

**Gertrude:** Oh! So THAT'S why he got me to make that thing!

***static***

**Aidan:** I don't know what Daniel did... But whatever it was, it worked!

***static***

* * *

"Wow! A 10/10!" Chris laughed, Chef was just staring at the spot where Daniel had been standing. "Okay... Next up is Team Rainbow Zebras! Go take your place backstage and send on your first act!"

* * *

**With Team Rainbow Zebras:**

They all gathered around for a group huddle which Aoide nervously pulled out of a second afterwards and just stood next to them.

"Okay... Are we all ready?" Oliver asked, the team nodded. "I'll go first!" He proclaimed and the group huddle broke apart.

Oliver rode onto the stage with a skateboard, performing a variety of tricks as he did so. This lasted for another minute or so before his finale of jumping off of the stage with his skateboard flipping around in the air beneath him and miraculously sticking the landing. This meant that he scored his team a 7/10, aka a respectable score.

"Wow! 7/10! It's a good start for Team Rainbow Zebras!" Chris laughed, finished with his little strop. During the time he had been saying this, Oliver had hopped back to behind the stage and Marissa had taken his place on stage. After coughing to get everyone's attention, she started to sing 'Edge of Glory' by Lady Gaga[3].

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight_

_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_I got a reason that you_

_Who should take me home tonight_

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight_

_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_Right on the limb is where we know_

_We both belong tonight_

_It's hard to feel the rush_

_To brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge_

_The edge, the edge, the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_I'm on the edge of something final_

_We call life tonight, alright, alright_

_Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name_

_Tonight, alright, alright_

_It's hard to feel the rush_

_To brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge_

_The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge_

_The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_With you, with you, with you, with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_With you, with you, with you, with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_With you, with you, with you, with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_With you, with you, with you, with you_

As she finished, she received a large clap and a couple of wolf-whistles, admittedly mostly from Tye. Marissa's performance was awarded with an 8/10 from Chef which was the highest score that he himself had actually given.

* * *

***static***

**Tye:** *blushing* I knew she was good... But I didn't know she was THAT good!

***static***

**Aoide:** *frowning* All of that noise hurt my ears.

***static***

* * *

**Backstage:**

"You were great!" Tye congratulated Marissa who had just jumped off of the stage squealing with excitement, into his arms.

"Really? It was so much fun!" She laughed, Tye nodded and leant down. Their lips were just inches apart as though they were about to kiss.

"Eeeh!" Alexia squealed, scaring Tye and Marissa out of their trance. "My turn!" She giggled and hopped up onto the stage.

* * *

***static***

**Marissa:** *sighing* Every time! Every single time!

***static***

* * *

"I shall be reciting a soliloquy from Macbe- I mean The Scottish Play by Shakespeare!" Alexia announced once in the dead centre of the stage.

"Do you mean Macbeth?" Jaques asked with a smirk plastered across his face[4].

"Shut up! Are you trying to curse me?!" She stomped her foot and took a deep breath. "Two truths are told as happy prologues to the swelling act of the imperial theme. I thank you gentlemen. This supernatural soliciting cannot be ill, cannot be good. If ill, why hath it given me the earnest of success commencing in a truth. I am Thane of Cawdor. If good, why do I yield to that suggestion who's horrid image doth unfix my hair and make my seated heart knock at my ribs against the use of nature. Present fears are less than horrible imaginings, my thought who's murder yet is but fantastical shake so my single state of man that function is smothered in surmise. And nothing is, but what is not."[5] She curtseyed, bowed and then curtseyed again before skipping off of the stage, proud of herself. Chef scored her reciting of the soliloquy a 6/10.

"That means that Team Losers have 20/30 and Team Rainbow Zebras have 21/30! Team Unicorn, you're up!"

**With Team Unicorn:**

"Alright... Uuh... Johnny and the Sprite[6] are up first!" Emma told her team. Johnny jumped up onto the stage with his guitar, clearly just happy to be there whereas Jinx stopped before she got up, shaking her head. A push start from Jaques was needed to finally get her up onto the stage with her guitar.

Once on the stage, they started to strum their guitars.

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_"Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

_"aby I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you." _

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!_

_"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah!_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah" _

_"Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_"It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_."

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_[3]

They finished, earning a cheer from the audience. Jinx stood up and scowled while storming off of the stage, trying to disguise the fact that she had actually enjoyed performing. Whereas Johnny stood up and bowed before walking cheerfully off of the stage.

In total, Chef scored their performance an 8/10, a good start for Team Unicorn.

"Ooh! This looks like it might be a close competition!" Chris laughed gleefully.

* * *

***static***

**Johnny:** I wonder if Emma knew that I was singing about her?...

***static***

**Jinx:** *Her arms crossed and she's scowling, but she can't keep it and starts to smile and giggle, despite the fact that she hasn't had any sugar... yet...*

***static***

**Jaques:** *grinning from ear to ear* This... Is going to be fun!

***static***

* * *

Emma hugged Johnny as soon as he was off-stage but quickly stopped as though he were covered in poison.

"Great job guys! Okay! Jaques is next right?" Everyone looked to the place where Jaques had once stood in the group to find that there was no one there except for a troll-face. In the background, you could hear Jaques singing along to the music. However it wasn't the same song he had previously shown the rest of Team Unicorn...

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Jaques finished and winked at everyone. "You've all just been Rick-Rolled!" He laughed and cheerfully departed the stage. Chef immediately buzzed Jaques performance a 2/10.

"I. Hate. Rick Astley." He hissed, pouring the contents of his 2litre water bottle to his side and crushing the plastic in his bare hand. Emma was storming up to the co-host at the time to shout at him for giving her team such a low score. This all just meant that her hair was now soaking wet and covering her face.

"Mffgh! Miif! Mghfff!" She tried to shout at Chef but gave up as she couldn't be understood in any way shape or form.

**Backstage with Team Unicorn:**

A minute had passed and Emma had successfully managed to dry her hair off and move it out of her face.

"So Erin! You're the last one! Is your violin ready?" The drama queen asked the young scientist(is it just me or did that sound like it should be the beginning of a rubbish joke... 'So there was this drama queen right? And she walked up to a young scientist in a bar and said...' Well... You get the point...).

"I think so..." Erin checked by playing a short tune on the violin. Once she was satisfied, she nodded.

* * *

***static***

**Emma:** Time to put my REAL plan into action! *she laughs* I am so glad that Chef hates Rick Astley! Jaques just made my life a heck of a lot easier!

***static***

* * *

Emma pulled out a couple of pieces of heavily used paper and placed them behind Erin.

"Aren't they some of your science note thingies Erin?" She pointed them out. Almost immediately, Erin gasped and passed Emma her violin to chase after her hard work. During this time Emma started to twiddle with Erin's guitar, meaning it was now no longer in tune.

After Erin had finished gathered up all of the paper, Emma gave her back her violin and an encouraging smile.

"Go get 'em!" She grinned, Erin nodded not suspecting anything and hopped up onto the stage.

Once onstage, Erin drew in a collective breath and began to play, however because of Emma it now sounded absolutely terrible. Before Erin had a chance to re-tune the violin, Chef buzzed her a 1/10.

"Ooh! It seems that Team Rainbow Zebras are the winners with 21/30 and Team Unicorns are the sore losers with a mere 11/30!" Chris laughed. "Team Unicorn, please go make the decision of who you're sending home and report back here in half an hour... The rest of you just piss off."

* * *

**With Team Unicorn-Elimination Ceremony:**

"Okay Team Unicorn... Seeing as it's your first time being here, I'll give you the same speech I gave Team Losers both of the times that they lost..." Chris addressed the team with a smug look on his face. "If you survive the elimination, you will be given a little statue of the ex-contestant the challenge that you sucked in was based around. They're part of a little collection... If you decide that after the season you want to collect all of the dolls to complete your collection, they can be purchased online at $20 a doll!"

* * *

***static***

**Alexia:** Hmm.. I wonder if I can get someone from Team Unicorn to give me their little Harold doll...

***static***

* * *

"This is a Harold doll!" Chris explained as Chef held up the plastic figurine. "If you don't receive a doll, you have walk down the dock of losers and take the boat of shame because-the-producers-STILL-say-that-a-slingshot-i s-'too dangerous'!" Chris pouts once again and sighed. "The first two Harolds go to Johnny and Jinx!" The little plastic dolls were thrown at the two people announced safe so far. Johnny sat there, examining his doll and looking at Emma, clearly hoping that she receives one too whereas Jinx instantly got out her lighter and started to melt the mini Harold's face.

"Also safe are Alexis and Emma!" Alexis smiled as he caught the doll and Emma took a deep sigh of relief. Alexis moved over to sit next to Jinx who was now proudly showing him the melted Harold face.

"Erin... Jaques... This is the last really ugly Harold doll... You both let down your teams today and were scored with very little points... The person safe is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."

"I swear Chris if you don't just get the fuck on with it then your face will look like this." Jinx showed him her prize for surviving, and the statuette's fae was melted badly, due to her using her lighter on its face.

"Jaques! Congratulations!" He swiftly tossed the Harold doll at Jaques, leaving Erin sat there, shocked.

"Well... That's a shame..." She stood up and frowned. "I really wanted to try out some more experiments on this place... I guess it's time to go home then..." And with that, she walked off.

Chris turned to the camera and grinned.

"We'll that was an exciting episode! Tune in next time for one that's EVEN MORE action packed and full of drama!"

* * *

**[1] Hacky Sack (also known as "Hackey Sack") is the trademarked name of a type of footbag... If you don't get it, look it up. This is just what I found as a definition on Wikipedia...**

**[2] I thought of the name Complimatic 2000... It was going to be called to Roboment 300... But that just sounded weird...**

**[3] I don't own this song :)**

**[4] For any of you who didn't know this, to an actor saying 'Macbeth' prior to a performance is considered to be cursed.**

**[5] That was all from memory! -Insert your applause here- Thank you! Thank you very much! I owe it to my English teacher who forced me to memorise it and recite it as homework!**

**[6] Anyone here watch Johnny and the Sprites? Was it just me?**

**Soooo... You guys likey? Do ya? Do ya do ya do ya?**

**Apologies to the creator of Erin! Keep on reading as she will probably get her revenge in an aftermath! :D (Camilla: Maybe... I dunno...)**

**Love you guys! And remember... May the odds be ever in your favour! -Que Camilla-**

**Hello! Camilla here, still alive! I'm at China right now, and I'll be staying here for six weeks**** (thanks dad -_-) But note this story won't be updated any slower! I think Faye is taking care of the next chapter and I'm taking care of the two after that (Faye, tell me if I'm wrong on this!) There are probably still a bunch of errors in this chapter, and I'm so sorry for that! Anyways, please review peoples! You guys have been doing a great job reviewing so far, so keep it up!**


	6. Zoey

**Hello again Humanoids! Ah! How so very long it has been! MyFlawsAreFayetal here again, bringing you this next chapter! I've been swamped with... Stuff... So I haven't had time to write. Let me take you through my past 24 hours: Woke up at 5am, took a 2 hour long coach ride, got to a theme park and went on 4 rides in total, another 2 hour long coach ride, soon as I get home I take a 6 hour long car journey to Blackpool. Arrive in Blackpool at midnight, finally get to sleep at 2am, wake up at 5am.**

**So... Yeah... I'm am incredibibbley tired (does anyone else say tie-red in their head when they write tired? Or is it just me being a complete and utter weirdo... As usual...)**

**But, nonetheless, here I am, at 10:03am sat at a kitchen table in Blackpool (that's in England for those of you who don't know... I am English... Camilla is American... She's actually in China right now! Say Hi Camilla-Hihi!- ) writing this chapter. You should have seen me in the ques for rides yesterday! I pulled a 'bear' where I was just running my back against anything to stop it from itching because it's sunburnt... And then there was the suncream incident... Just imagine me with suncream smothered all over my hands and arms holding them up in the middle of a line yelling: 'DOES ANYONE HAVE A TISSUE?!'! **

**Sorry for this incredibly long authors note... I'm gonna... Ya know... Start writing the chapter now...**

**And I'm, going, to, you know, butt in really quick. It's Camilla! I'm so sorry for the delay! I'll make sure it doesn't happen again! So you probably want to start reading the chappie... Can do! Happy reading folks!**

* * *

It was a normal day on the island, the birds were chirping, the wind was blowing through the trees making them rustle and the mutant squirrels were mutant squirrelling... Well, that was until Chris was shown, grinning just before he blew an air-horn, through a megaphone into the announcement system.

"Last time on Total Drama Contestants, we had a little talent competition!" He laughed as clips from the talent show were shown. "And we had our first elimination because of sabotage!" Clips of Erin being eliminated and Emma smiling deviously are shown. "So yeah! Erin got the boot!" Chris laughed again as he blew the air-horn for a second time. "Be prepared for more drama here on..." He drew the mega phone up to his mouth. "TOTAL... DRAMA... CONTESTANTS!"

**Team Rainbow Zebras-Girl's Dorm:**

Marissa groaned and rolled over, pulling her pillow over her head in the process.

"Has no one here heard of beauty sleep?" She mumbled. Alexia yawned and stretched then rubbed the sleepy dust out of her blurry eyes. She stopped dead when she saw that Aoide's single bed was neatly made and more importantly, Aoide wasn't in it.

"Uuuh... Mari?" Alexia asked, and hopped down from her top bunk, making a small 'thump' as she landed.

"What?" Marissa grumbled and sat up, taking her turn to yawn and stretch. Once she felt a little more awake, she looked at the empty bed that Alexia was now pointing at and shrugged. "I'm sure Aoide is a big girl... She can handle herself..." After murmuring this, she flopped back down and curled up in an attempt to get some more sleep.

"WAKY WAKY! RISE AND SHINE MY HAPPY LITTLE CAMPERS, IT'S 5:30AM!" Chris's voice yelled over the announcer, clearly still using the megaphone. "BE BY THE DOCK IN FIVE MINUTES FOR YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE!" Soon after this, Aoide jogged through the door and sat down on her bed, kicking her shoes off.

"Where have you been this early?" Marissa sat up and asked with a smirk on her face. Aoide just shrugged and turned her back towards, causing Marissa's smirk to just widen.

* * *

***static***

**Marissa:** *laughing* Maybe Aoide is in a secret relationship?

***static***

**Aoide:** *rolls her eyes* I heard Marissa from outside the confession stall... I was out running. I have no interest in a relationship at all. *as she says this, she picks up a white bed sheet that has clearly been labeled 'Marissa' and rips it in half*

***static***

* * *

(Okay then, I just heard the news about Cory Monteith. There I was, having fun in Blackpool when my step-dad shoves his phone in my face and shows me the news... So... Yeah... RIP Frankenteen!)

**The Dock:**

Chris laughed at the faces of the very pissed off teens.

"I swear Chris, if you make us do anything that puts us in danger, I'm gonna rip your f*cking head off!" Jinx hissed, clearly not a morning person.

"Funny you should say that!" Chris laughed gleefully. "Today's challenge is based off of a Total Drama Revenge Of The Island contestant-"

"Ooh! Is it Scott?" Gertrude interrupted, receiving a scowl from Chris.

"No it's-" Chris began again, however being interrupted again.

"Is it Staci?" Emma questioned, by now Chris was getting severely p*ssed off with just about everyone.

"ZOEY! IT'S ZOEY!" The host screamed before clearing his throat, slightly embarrassed at his outburst. "Anyway, in dedication of Zoey, this challenge is pretty simple... You have to be nice!" Everyone looked around in confusion.

"What's the catch?" Warren asked the question that everyone was thinking by now. Chris smirked.

"No catch! You just have to be nice to everyone and everything for the whole day! Simple right?" Shrugging, the contestants walked away to carry on with their day as usual.

* * *

**Kyle:**

Kyle was taking a little stroll around the island, as he did everyday when something caught his eye. Alexia was walking down to the beach in a black bikini that seemed as though it were made from a rainbow when it hit the light. He gasped at just the sight of her, causing her to spin around to locate the source of the noise. When she turn towards it, the light caught her teal eyes along with her bikini, just stunning Kyle even more. And then he walked into a tree.

"OW!" He moaned, rubbing the now growing red bump on his head. "Stupid tree." He then muttered, causing a loud buzzer to go off.

"Kyle is the first one to be disqualified because he called a tree: 'stupid'... Not nice dude..." Chris's voice announced with an echo to the contestants.

* * *

***static***

**Kyle:** I get disqualified for calling a tree stupid?! Trees are inanimate objects, they don't have feelings! Besides... It was Alexia's fault that I walked into it...

***static***

**Alexia:** *smiling* Wow... I just sabotaged someone else's team without meaning to... *laughing* And it felt kinda cool!

***static***

* * *

**Warren:**

It had been about half an hour and everyone had gotten the gist of the challenge. However, some where finding it harder than others, such as Warren who had to try his hardest to keep Black Warren under terms and Jinx who was just a plain bitch by nature.

Warren was now sat by the beach, staring deeply into the polluted ocean. Next to him was Oliver who was enjoying making a sandcastle. Slowly, the green dot on Warren's hat started to fade to red and with a scowl on his face, he kicked the sandcastle down.

"Dude?!" Oliver's eyes were wide and staring at Warren who had now returned to his normal self.

"What?" He asked as a loud buzzer rang throughout the island.

"Warren is out for kicking down Oliver's sandcastle!" Chris announced, Warren then letting out a sigh of shame.

"Why can't I be normal?"

* * *

***static***

**Oliver:** It was obvious that it would be hard for Warren, I mean... The poor dude has to control his 'other personality'...

***static***

* * *

**Jaques:**

The French Troll was also finding this challenge a little hard, how was he supposed to go a whole day without trolling someone? Noticing Alexis and Jinx walking past, he couldn't resist himself. He stuck his foot out and successfully tripped Alexis over, however Jinx simply hopped over his leg. She helped Alexis off and stared at Jaques.

"Nice try sweetheart. But it'll take more than a foot to bring me down." She smirked and dragged Alexis away. Jaques was still slightly in shock when the buzz went off.

"Jaques is the third one disqualified after tripping over Alexis and failing to trip over Jinx!" Chris's voice echoed.

* * *

***static***

**Jaques:** *smirking* Challenge accepted.

***static***

* * *

**Aoide:**

Aoide was getting ready to dive into the lake and swim a couple of laps. Wearing her TYR Fusion 2 Aeroback, she pulled her Speedo Fastskin3 Super Elite Mirrored Goggles over her eyes after finishing off her stretches. (Yeah... No idea what half the stuff is but... Ya know...) She was starting to feel a bit more relaxed after ripping up Marissa's bed sheets and was confident that if she just cooled down a little more in the water, she could easily pass this challenge.

Not realizing that Marissa and Tye were sat on the dock of the lake, enjoying a nice and peaceful picnic, and about to kiss yet again, she dived in, drenching the couple in the process. Soon after, the buzzer went off, causing Aoide to pause halfway through her second lap in alarm.

"Aoide is fifth person out after splashing poor Marissa and Tye." Chris announced.

* * *

***static***

**Aoide:** Chris McLean is a dead man.

***static***

**Tye:** That was uncalled for! Aoide didn't know we were there, and she definitely didn't splash us on purpose!... Right?

***static***

* * *

**Jinx (and Alexis):**

Jinx had been banned from sugar completely by Chef.

"I'm... Uh... Diabetic! I need it!" She pouted, Alexis tapped her shoulder and shook his head.

"It's not worth it." He told her and she frowned. The pair started to walk away but Jinx paused for a few seconds.

* * *

***static***

**Jinx:** *sighing* My team are going to hate me...

***static***

* * *

"AAAHHHH!" Jinx yelled and charged at Chef full-force, flipping over his head and grabbing as much of whatever sugary foods she could find. She then darted around him and ran, dragging Alexis behind her. As they were running (Jinx still screaming her head off but now mostly with laughter) the buzzer went off.

"Jinx and Alexis are out, Jinx stole from Chef and Alexis accompanied her!"

(RANDOM A/N: RAAAWWWRRRR THIS IS TAKING SOOOOOO LONG TO WRITE! I'M SORRY MY LITTLE FRIENDS- Well most of you are probably bigger than me as I'm a total midget...)

* * *

**Daniel and Aidan:**

Daniel was busy fiddling with some sort of electric device that looked as though it were supposed to be part of a computer. Aidan was close by playing a video game.

"DIE ZOMBIES DIE!" Aidan yelled, absorbed into whatever it was he was playing... It clearly involved zombies... If not then there was something seriously wrong...

Almost simultaneously Daniel was given a tiny electric shock by the thing that slightly resembled an circuit board.

"OW! Stupid thing..." He mumbled. A buzzer went off shortly afterwards.

"Both Daniel and Aidan are out, Aidan yelled at some zombies and Daniel got a little cross after being electrocuted." Chris laughed over the announcement system. "It seems like Team Losers really are losers! They've just gotta hope that Gertrude is able to keep her nice face on!"

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Elimination Area where all of the disqualified people were:**

Gertrude was busy doing god knows what on her iPhone and Warren was trying to look over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Gertrude hadn't yet been voted out and was just there because it was the first place she stumbled across with a seating area.

Jinx was stuffing her face with chocolate while holding the rest of the stolen goods close to her chest and Alexis was looking incredibly worried. Both of them where hidden quite literally inside the stage from Chef- Jinx's idea.

Aoide was furiously scribbling something down in a notebook, she was still in her swimming costume as she was too angry to get changed. The mostly likely thing she was doing is trying to figure out a way to kill Chris McLean. Jaques was also writing in his own notebook that for some creepy reason had Pedobear on the cover, but unlike Aoide, he was simply trying to find more ways to troll people. Kyle was angrily firing blanks, causing everyone to jump whenever he did so.

* * *

***static***

**Kyle:** *Sighing* How could I let myself get distracted?! *face-palm* Damn you Alexia. Even though you're super pretty... *slaps himself on his cheek lightly* Stop getting so distracted!

***static***

**Alexis:** Jinx is my friend... But she scares me to death... Not as much as Chef of course...

***static***

**Jinx:** *She has tied a bunch of strawberry laces around her head and is giggling like a maniac* Pfft! Tye thinks I have a sugar addiction! Where would he get that idea? *she pulls one of the strawberry laces off and eats it*

***static***

* * *

**Alexia, Emma and Tye:**

Alexia and Emma were playing one on one volleyball- Alexia's idea- when Alexia accidentally knocked it over to Marissa and Tye who were just about to kiss. This consequentially interrupted another one of their almost kisses.

A buzzer went off, signalling another person being disqualified.

"Alexia is out for hitting Marissa and Tye with a ball!" Chris laughed. "Seriously, is it THAT hard to be nice?"

* * *

***static***

**Alexia:** *pouting* That was a little uncalled for... It was an accident after all.

***static***

* * *

"Seriously?" Tye growled and stood up. "ONE KISS! THAT'S ALL I ASK FOR! JUST ONE FUCKING KISS!" He yelled, Marissa then stood up and tried to calm him down. For the second time within the minute, the buzz went off.

"Wow! You guys seriously suck at this!" Chris was laughing his head off. "Which is a good thing as it makes BRILLIANT TV! So... Tye is our... Uuuh... Tenth person out... Poor dude can't get a break!" He laughed even more. "It's hilarious!"

* * *

***static***

**Marissa:** *sighs* Honestly, if Tye hadn't snapped back then, I probably would have!

***static***

* * *

Emma started cheering and dancing.

"Woo! I win! You lose! I win! You lose!" She celebrated as she had just won the volleyball game. The buzzer went off once again for a third time in one minute.

"Emma is out for being a sore winner! I can't believe that 3 of you managed to get disqualified in one measly minute!"

* * *

**Back at the Elimination Area:**

Everything was basically exactly the same as last time, although now Daniel and Aidan where both there, doing the same as what they were doing before they were disqualified. Although Aidan had clearly changed games as he was now yelling at vampires rather than zombies. Alexia was trying to talk to Aoide but being ignored, Emma was throwing a strop because she was disqualified. And Tye had made a small fire and was throwing the sweets into it that Jinx had stolen, while holding her back, while she was trying to bite him.

"Nooooooooo! My babies!" She yelled as he threw a packet of Jelly-Babies to their firey deaths. Alexis was just watching the whole deal, still weary about Chef who was probably still mad.

* * *

**Oliver:**

Much to Chris's annoyance, Oliver was taking a little nap on one of the logs around what would be a campfire, so Chis decided to send Chef on a little... Mission...

Sneaking up on the snoozing daredevil, Chef silently lifted up a green bucket, the contents making an odd sloping noise as he did so. Much to Oliver's surprise, Chef then dumped a load of weird green/brown sludge onto him. Bolting upright at the sudden shocking wake-up, he stared at the co-host with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE?!" He shouted, the buzz going off as soon as the last word left his lips.

"Oliver is eliminated for being rude to Chef!" Chris roared with laughter. "You might wanna wash that off fairly soon dude, it stains your skin!"

* * *

***static***

**Chris:** There were only 3 people left... But they were tough... Gertrude was basically oblivious to the world around her, therefore not being bothered by anything, Johnny was probably the nicest person I'd ever met -beside from me of course- and Marissa was just one hard nut to crack! So I had to send Chef on another little mission...

***static***

* * *

**Johnny:**

Johnny was sat by the dock, strumming his guitar and singing softly when Chef stormed up with a record player in his hands. He plonked it next to the artist and switched the on button. Heavy 'rap' music started booming out at the highest possible volume.

"Could you please turn that off or go somewhere else?" Johnny asked, trying to be heard over the terrible music. But Chef either couldn't hear him, or was ignoring him. Sighing, Johnny put down his guitar and turned the music off himself. Instantaneously, the buzzer went off.

"Johnny is disqualified for turning off Chef's music without permission! This means that Team Unicorn are the losers! Can everyone make their way to the Elimination area if they're not already there to see our last two competitors left try and win the challenge for their team!"

* * *

**Elimination** **Area:**

Kyle was still firing blanks, he had almost run out but he was still so annoyed at himself that he didn't want to stop. Marissa was covering her ears.

"Please stop!" She tried to yell over the loud bangs, but he couldn't hear her. The rest of her team were looking slightly nervous, praying that Marissa wouldn't snap. But it was no use. "I SAID STOP!" She shouted at Kyle who took off the pair of headphones and stopped firing blanks to see what all the commotion was.

"Congratulations!" Chris joined the group of contestants. "Team Losers actually one for once thanks to Gertrude!" The remaining 3 boys in Team Losers cheered and whooped. Everyone looked at Gertrude who finally put her iPhone down.

"So when does the challenge start?"

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony:**

"Jinx... Jaques... This is the last Zoey doll..." Everyone had received their little plastic figurines that symbolised safety from elimination. "And it goes too..." He ripped the head off and threw it at Jinx, then threw the rest at Jaques. "BOTH OF YOU!" He laughed. "I'm feeling... Hmm... How should I put it... 'Nice'! So I'm making this a reward challenge!" The contestants didn't know whether to laugh or groan. "In fact, as we speak the remains of what used to be a complete version of Team Losers is having a Hot Tub Party!"

"Well... That was fun wasn't it?" Chris laughed. "So... Don't forget to watch next time when we have even MORE drama- if that's possible!" But afterwards, you could faintly hear Marissa yell from a distance.

"What happened to my sheets?!"

* * *

**Wooooo... That took a bloody long time... Sorry about that... And a lot of charge on my iPhone (aka what I use to write basically everything)! So... Yeah... I'm pretty sure Camilla is wri****ting the next chapter! I hope you guys liked this one! Review pleeeeeeaaaasssseeee! :)**

**Hihi! Camilla here! And yes, I am writing the next one. Or two. Or three. Just to make it up to Faye for making her write this one! As Faye said, I'm in China right now. But I'm coming back to America tomorrow! Woo! Even though it's a twelve-or-so hour flight... ;( Anyways, I would love it if you would please review! Even though we probably don't deserve it... We just need to know how we're doing, since it's been such a long time! So pwease? With a cherry on top?**


	7. Bridgette

**Hiya! It's Camilla, bringing you the newest chappie! Today I got back from China to America, and let me tell you this, I'm happy to be back! Man, did I miss this place. I'm kind of switching from writing this chapter to watching Youtube vids. While my dad is on his other computer doing... whatever he wants to do.**

**So, yeah, today I am TIE-RED! (don't worry, Faye, you're not the only one who does it!) And my dad's making me visit my new school (yes, I am moving). Plus I am freaking starved, as in airplane food sucks. But you guys didn't click on this story to read about my complaints! You clicked on it for the newest chappie of Total Drama Contestants! So here I am, giving you it right now!**

**Also, before I start, I'm going to get on my knees and beg for reviews. PWEEEEAASSSEEE? I'm positive we had more submitters. I feel so bad for begging and pleading so much, but we want to know how we're interpreting your character and yada yada yada. You guys already know what I'm going to say. So PWEEEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE?**

**OK, now onto the chapter. Cuz you guys deserve it so much ;)**

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama, we had a little nice competition. And man, did these campers FAIL! Here, we learned about how they would take things. Some by complete accident, some by not-so-accidental situations. None of these campers are as nice as me! At the end of the day, Trudy won by being so engrossed in her iPhone that she was unaware of what was going on. Nice strategy. And because I was feeling "nice", it was a reward challenge! Nice of me, right? Anyways, the tension's brewing from last challenge, so what's in store for this one? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Contestants!_

* * *

Kyle is shown walking to the elimination area. Alexia runs over to him and taps his shoulder.

"Hey!" Alexia throws him her signature sweet smile. "What's got you ready for today? It's not like Chef and Chris would really go easy on us..."

Kyle just keeps walking, ignoring Alexia completely. She sighs.

"OK, what's got you in a hissy-fit?" she asks him, holding his shoulder to try to get him to stop walking. It does, momentarily, until he keeps walking, still ignoring Alexia.

"Now I know it's about me..." Alexia mumbles to herself. She holds onto Kyle's arm, successfully being able to stop him in his tracks and turn him around so then he would face her. "What's wrong, Kyle?"

Kyle sighs, trying his hardest not to meet her gaze, as he still was tempted to look into her teal eyes.

* * *

***static***

**Kyle:** Right now I'm really trying my best to ignore Alexia. It may seem like a bad idea, but you saw how distracted I got last challenge. Even if I came on this show to relax, I still want that money as well. That means I can afford my own apartment and move out away from my dad! So yeah, no distractions today! I'll bring my A-game!

***static***

* * *

"Really Kyle?" Alexia says. "Nothing? You can't tell me anything?"

He nods, attempting to convince her. She sighs.

"Well, OK, if you're so sure..." Alexia says. She then looks around and skips over to Aoide, trying to speak to her. Even though Aoide wasn't answering at all, Alexia still kept talking to her. Aoide, even though trying to stay calm, was obviously annoyed with Alexia.

* * *

***static***

**Aoide: **Is there anyone sane on my team? Marissa still teases me about a "secret relationship" that I'm not even interested in, Alexia won't stop talking to me, even though I know she's just trying to be friendly, Warren has another freaking personality, Oliver's honestly pretty crazy with all of his daredevilness, and Tye? He doesn't have much common sense. I think my brain's being polluted from all of these people...

***static***

* * *

"OK campers!" Chris beams at everyone, even though they knew it was fake. The teams were seated in three different areas, somewhat isolated but still together. "Today we're going back to the original campers! So, guess who it is!"

"Tyler!" Marissa chimes in.

"Trent?" Johnny guesses.

"Geoff?" Oliver asks Chris.

"Dawn?" Aidan guesses.

"No, no, already did, and from the set of newer campers," Chris answers. "We're doing Bridgette! Say hi everyone to the vegetarian surfer!"

Everyone looks over to the ocean, where the blonde surfer was, surfing on a wave. A few contestants smiled and waved, a couple scowled, but the majority of them were emotionless. She finally gets to the beach, holding her surfboard and shaking her head to get some of the water out.

"Hey guys!" she smiles friendly at them. "I'm so happy I get to stay here!

Chris looks at her. "Yeah, Bridgette, you're going to have to go... Just needed you for the intro part. Bye!"

Bridgette leaves, still smiling, oddly enough. Chris turns to the campers and smiles at them, which left most of the campers creeped out.

"OK, so today, we'll be having two different challenges. The first one is to not eat meat for an entire day!"

"WHAT?!" Kyle and Alexia exclaim in unison, standing up to protest. They both then look at each other, and sit down awkwardly.

"Yes!" Chris exclaims, still holding his smile. "The contestants to not eat meat for an entire day goes onto the next challenge. You hear me?"

All the contestants nod hesitantly. Chris' smile slowly turns into a smirk afterwards.

"Perfect," he says. "Just perfect."

* * *

***static***

**Oliver:** I don't think many will survive during this challenge, including me.

***static***

**Emma:** I totally need someone to go. Yesterday I was so close to voting off that French dude, but Chris had to be so evil and turn it into a reward challenge. Luckily, today will probably be an elimination challenge, since the last one was a reward. But who should go? For now, I guess I should keep my team as it is. My team needs as much people as it could get, whether useless or not. And Team Losers isn't much of a threat, considering they only have four people. But Team Rainbow Zebras still has all six people. Most of them I can use once the merge comes. The only two I can't is Tye and Oliver. And Tye is pretty much attached to that Lindsay-lookalike, so I can't really manipulate him. So that leaves Oliver.

***static***

* * *

"So you guys ready for a barbecue?" Chris asks, setting up five grills and cooking a few sausage patties on them. While some meat-lovers gasp, others roll their eyes.

* * *

***static***

**Daniel:** I'm positive this isn't legitimate meat. Considering Chef, this won't be legitimate meat at all. For all we know, it could be cow manure!

***static***

* * *

Chris passes on the cooking to Chef, who successfully flips the sausage patties. Oliver has turned around to not be tempted by the meat cooking. Emma sees this, and walks over to him.

"Hey hot stuff," Emma flirts seductively. "What's got you all hot and bothered?"

"N-n-n-nothing," Oliver stutters, obviously not used to girls flirting with him so forwardly.

"Are you having trouble with not eating meat today?" Emma asks him, leaning closer to him.

"Y-yeah, a little," Oliver answers, still stuttering.

"Well, do you want to hear a little secret?" Emma asks seductively, leaning closer to Oliver even more than before, only centimeters of space left in between the two.

"What is it?" Oliver asks, giving Emma his full attention.

She leans in and nibbles his ear just a little bit, before whispering seductively "I want you to win today."

Oliver's eyes widen. "Why me?"

Emma leans back to her original position, only centimeters away from Oliver. "You're the hottest guy here, Oliver. If anyone deserves to win, it's you."

Oliver blushes faintly. "You mean it?"

Emma nods. "Totally." Oliver looks at her, expecting her to say more, so Emma sighs. "So, please, Oliver, don't eat any meat today. I want you to win."

Oliver nods, smiling determinately, and Emma just smirks to herself. Unknowingly to the two of them, Johnny was watching at a distance, glaring at Oliver.

* * *

***static***

**Emma:** My plan is to get all of the Team Rainbow Zebra's out at the meat competition except for Oliver. Then the team will be relying on him for the second challenge, whatever it's going to be, and he'll fail miserably. One of the simplest tricks in the book.

***static***

**Oliver:** Maybe I will survive this challenge after all...

***static***

**Johnny: **What the heck? What the freaking heck?! I saw Oliver and Emma together, and Oliver should know that Emma is MY girl! *hits the wall with his fist angrily* Oliver, you are a dead man!

***static***

* * *

Chef stacks an entire plate with sausage patties and starts grilling steaks. Chris picks one up and starts eating it.

"Mmm!" Chris coos. "Chef, this is really good! For once, you actually cook good food!"

Chef chuckles. "Thank you. Now, how do you like your steaks?"

Kyle takes one and eats it, obviously forgetting about the challenge. He smiles while eating it.

"Chef, this is surprisingly really good!" Kyle exclaims. "I'd like my steak rare." After he says this, a buzzer echoes through the loudspeakers.

"Kyle's out first, again!" Chris exclaims. "Dude, twice in a row? That's gotta suck!"

Kyle, putting a bunch of sausage patties in his hands, looks at Chris, confused. "We have a challenge?"

"Yeah," Chris answers, looking at Kyle strangely. "To not eat meat for a day. You guys make my job so hard!"

Kyle's eyes widen in realization and drops all of the sausage patties in his hands. "Oh shit." He then runs to God-knows-where, and everyone looks to the direction where he ran off. They then shrugged it off, going back to what they were doing before. Daniel, however, shakes his head disapprovingly.

* * *

***static***

**Daniel: **And this dude's on my team...

***static***

**Kyle:** How did I let myself get distracted, AGAIN?!

***static***

* * *

Jinx runs over to Alexis.

"Alexis!" she calls out happily, even though she hasn't had sugar or caffeine yet. "Chef's here grilling a bunch of meat!"

Alexis looks at Jinx, obviously confused. "So?"

"So we can steal some candy from the kitchen!" Jinx jumps. "Come on!" Alexis opens his mouth to protest, but before he could, Jinx was already dragging him all the way to the dining hall.

* * *

***static***

**Alexis:** Jinx still scares me...

***static***

* * *

She runs in, going into the kitchen and opening a cupboard full of gummy bears, grabbing as many bags as she can. Alexis just stood there, watching in pure amazement as Jinx was hopping from cupboard to cupboard, getting as many sweet things as she can.

"Ooh, marshmallows are good!" Jinx is talking to herself. "Here's some nutella... OOH CHOCOLATE SYRUP! Oh my gosh, COKE! Come to mama!" She ends up throwing a bunch of stuff to a pile off to the side. She pops out of one of the cupboards, finally stopping from her sugar hunt, to show Alexis a cupboard filled with bags of chips.

"Don't you like chips?" Jinx asks to make sure. Alexis nods, and Jinx throws all of the bags of chips to the ground. She then grabs a basket and picks everything up.

"I think we should have a party with this loot," Jinx says, motioning to her basket. "Good idea?"

Alexis nods, and the duo goes to the dorms, immediately eating all of the food they stole from Chef.

* * *

Emma walks over to Team Rainbow Zebra's dorm. She then went to the guys side of the dorm and opened the door, to see a sleeping Oliver.

* * *

***static***

**Oliver:** My strategy is to just sleep for the whole challenge. Then I wouldn't have to do anything. That was also my plan for last challenge, but Chef had to wake me up with this slime thing. That was really hard to wash off...

***static***

* * *

Emma smirks to herself, before going over to the girls side and opening the door to reveal the rest of the team. She smiles.

"Hey you guys! Everyone already lost! Go and get some meat!"

All of them look excited, running out of the dorm and to the elimination area, grabbing a bunch of steaks and starting to eat them. Then, a buzzer went off.

"And almost all of Team Rainbow Zebras is out! They better hope that Oliver doesn't eat any meat," Chris chuckles, eating some more of his steak. All of them groan, leaving to go back to the dorm, but Chris stops Alexia.

"Hey, Alexia!" he yells.

Alexia turns around. "Yes, Chris?" Chris hands her a steak, and Alexia looks confused, until shaking her head. "Chris, if you're trying to flirt with me, I don't like you, you're perverted, and that's illegal!"

Chris rolls his eyes. "I've been told that way too many times... This steak isn't for you, it's for Kyle. I want you to deliver it to him."

"Why me?" Alexia snapped, before looking apologetic. "I'm sorry."

"It's for ratings," Chris smirks. "A lot of viewers want you and Kyle together. Just do it!"

"OK, I'm going!" Alexia says, going into the forest.

* * *

It was 3:00, and no one else has eaten any meat, yet. Trudy and Aidan were busy on their iPhone and DS, respectively, Daniel was just sitting there, practically doing nothing, Johnny was pecking at a few vegetables, Emma was sitting by herself, telling herself to act like Bridgette, and Jaques was writing in his notebook for his newest prank for Jinx.

While Aidan and Trudy were on their electronics, they were eating popcorn. Chef then comes up and pours some popcorn chicken into the popcorn bowl. Not realizing that Chef had done that, Aidan and Trudy kept picking up popcorn, and eventually, they picked up a piece of popcorn chicken. Not realizing there was a piece of meat in their hands, they ate it. Both of them look up from their electronics. Aidan moans in pure bliss while Trudy's eyes widen.

"Wait, that wasn't popcorn..." she thought out loud, to be interrupted by a buzzer.

"No it wasn't!" Chris exclaims. "It was popcorn chicken that Chef made. Pretty tasty, right?"

Trudy nods. "Shockingly, yes."

"Are you kidding?" Aidan exclaims, grabbing handfuls of the popcorn chicken. "This is absolutely amazing!" He then starts swallowing the handfuls, and Trudy chuckles.

"You might want to slow down, mister!" Trudy says in between chuckles.

"OK then, mother," Aidan jokes. They both start laughing, and after the laughs simmered down, Aidan grabbed more handfuls filled with popcorn chicken and gulped them down, and Trudy keeps laughing at him, taking pictures on her iPhone. In the distance, you could see Daniel twitch ever so slightly to look at Trudy and Aidan.

* * *

"Kyle? Kyle?" Alexia yells into the forest. She looks around and sighs. "I'll never find him."

She starts to walk back to the dorms, but then heard a gun fire. She turns to the direction of the sound.

"Kyle," she stated, walking the direction of the sound.

* * *

Johnny was still pecking the few vegetables on his plate. He sighs.

"I guess I'm going to starve myself today," he says to himself. He then picks up his guitar and his lyric notebook and starts singing.

"You girlfriend stealer! What are you doing with her-er-er-er-er? You girlfriend stealer! What you saying when she's gone? Cuz your out of your mind inside and out. I totally get it, even though you are a girlfriend stealer. What are you doing with her-er-er-er-er? You girlfriend stealer."

He writes the lyrics into his lyric notebook, mumbling them while writing them. He then puts his guitar back in his guitar case and his lyric notebook in his black jean pocket.

"That song was really good," a voice says, coming closer towards him. It was unclear who it was, however, as it wasn't shown who it was.

"Thanks Emma," Johnny smiles gratefully, and Emma is finally shown on camera, sitting next to the darker skinned individual.

"So..." Emma trails, trying to make conversation. "Who was that song about?"

"No one," Johnny answers hastily, starting to eat the vegetables again. "Hey, just wondering, what is doing on with you and Oliver?"

"Oh, you saw that?" Emma asks him, flipping her blonde hair. "I don't really like him. I have eyes for someone else."

Johnny smiles. "That's good." They both look at each other intensively in each other's eyes, and Johnny, dazed, starts eating whatever he picked up from the vegetable bowl. He ends up picking up a piece of sausage and eats it, unaware that he gets ate a piece of meat and thinking that it was a vegetable.

"Johnny, stop!" Emma exclaims, but it was too late, as Johnny had already put the piece of sausage in his mouth. Then, a buzzer went off.

"Johnny's out!" Chris says, popping in between Emma and Johnny. "Is it that hard to not eat meat for an entire day?"

"YES!" you could hear Team Rainbow Zebras yell from a distance. Chris just laughs.

* * *

"Kyle?" Alexia was still looking frantically for Kyle. The firing of the blanks were much louder now. She looks for a little longer, until seeing Kyle.

"Kyle!" she runs up to him. He, however, was unaware that she was there, as he had his headphones on. She takes off his headphones the same time he decides to shoot a blank one last time, and immediately shrieks.

"OW!" he exclaims, but turning to see Alexia, he immediately put is headphones back on and keeps shooting blanks. She sighs.

* * *

***static***

**Alexia:** I've learned that to get people to talk to you, you have to get them off-guard. So I did.

***static***

* * *

Alexia turns Kyle's face around to face her, and then kissed him. His eyes widen in shock, but then he kisses her back, dropping his gun in the process. She pulls away from him a few seconds later, and Kyle was obviously shocked.

"Woah," he says. "Alexia-"

"Here's your steak," Alexia interrupts him, giving him the plate of steak she was holding in her hand. "I'll see you later."

And with that, Alexia walks away, leaving Kyle completely stunned.

* * *

***static***

**Kyle:** *smiles faintly* Maybe it is fine if I get distracted.

***static***

* * *

Jaques was watching his watch tick. He was watching all of the minutes tick until it was midnight, a new day, so then he could eat meat again. He watches his watch until his face jolts up, smiling.

"Finally!" he cries. "It's midnight!"

He gets up from where he was sitting and walks over to the barbecue, grabbing a steak, a few sausages, and a couple chicken wings. He then walks bak to where he was originally sitting and digs into the meat, moaning whenever he tasted the meat.

"Mmm!" he moans. "This is so good! I didn't even know I was that hungry!"

After he says this, however, a buzzer goes through the loudspeakers, and Chris pops right next to him.

"Jaques is OUT!" Chris exclaims. He then looks at his watch. "Dang, dude, this must suck for you. You only had one hour left."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Jaques says, grabbing Chris' watch and looking at the time. Chris, however, tries to push him off of his wrist.

"Dude, get off!" Chris shrieks. "This watch is worth more than your parents!" Jaques finally lets go, and Chris gets out a handkerchief, rubbing the watch in an attempt to clean it. Jaques, however, was still donning a confused look.

"But, it's midnight," Jaques says. "At least, that what it says on my watch..."

And, as if on cue, Jinx starts hopping to Jaques.

"I'M A WITTLE BUNNY SHORT AND CUTE! HERE IS MY EARS AND HERE'S MY FLUFFY TAIL!" Jinx sings to the tune of I'm A Little Teapot. She was obviously on a sugar rush, as she had ate lots of candy and drank a lot of Coke at her party with Alexis.

"Hey, Jinx?" Jaques attempts to stop Jinx, holding her by her shoulder. She effectively stops, still jumping energetically.

"Yes, fellow soldier?" she says, now running in mini circles.

"Do you know what happened to my watch?" Jaques asks her, sowing it. Jinx stops in her tracks and looks at it, however, she was now jumping like she did before.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Jinx laughs. "I changed your watch, silly!"

Jaques looks at her quickly to see if it was the sugar rush talking or not, but realizing that Jinx was telling the truth, he looks back at his watch. "But how?"

"It was easy to switch it," Jinx tells him, sill hopping up and down. "You don't sleep very often, but when you do, you're such a heavy sleeper!"

Jaques looks at her, before pulling on his watch and attempting to change his time back. "What time is it?"

"It's night, silly!" Jinx exclaims, still hopping. "TEHEHEHEHEHE!" She then makes her right hand into the shape of a telephone and holds it up to her ear. "Hi! Mommy! Daddy! I'm at Australia right now hopping with kangaroos!" She then hops off. "Yeah, I'm in a kangaroo's little pouch!"

Jaques looks at her and sighs.

* * *

***static***

**Jaques:** Jinx has such a vivid imagination when she's on her little sugar high. But I will get her back. *points at camera inside confessional* Mark. My. Words.

***static***

* * *

All of the contestants were shown in the dorms, sleeping, until Chris's voice booms through the loudspeakers.

"It is finally midnight, so the meat competition ends here! The contestants going through to the second challenge is Emma, Jinx, Alexis, Oliver and Daniel! Get ready-"

"SHUT UP CHRIS!' Marissa yells, obviously irritated that Chris woke her up so early. Chris however kept talking. Trudy rolls her eyes and presses a button, and after that, Chris's voice went mute. The camera pans to where Chris was to show that he was still talking, but nothing was heard through the speakers. Trudy smirks.

"Good night."

And with that, all of the lights turns off, and you couldn't see much except for the faint shadows of the dorms, the moon and the stars.

* * *

The sun rises the next morning, and the camera pans to Chris at the beach. Shockingly, all of the campers were already there.

"Rise and shine campers! Today we have the second challenge!" Chris says, smiling at all of them. However, all of the contestants groan, obviously tired.

"I'm pooped!" Aidan exclaims. "Can't we just have the elimination ceremony now?"

"Noooo!" Chris says sassily. "Where's all the fun in that? Anyways, the second challenge for Bridgette is a surfing competition! Emma, Jinx, Alexis, Oliver and Daniel have to surf, and whoever surfs the longest wins for their team! And for the unlucky team that loses, well, the elimination ceremony is in your future. Anyways, all the contestants stated before, get your swimsuits on!"

* * *

***static***

**Oliver: **This is it. I'm the only person from my team in the second challenge. I can do this! I'll win it, both for my team and Emma. *sighs as if he's in love* I can do it! *pumps fist up in determination*

***static***

**Emma:** My plan is going perfectly. Now all I need to do is make Oliver mess up and I'm good. But how would I get him to mess up first? Hmm...

***static***

**Daniel:** *arms crossed cockily* I have taken a few surfing lessons before. I can assure you, my team will win. *smirks*

***static***

**Jinx:** I don't like surfing. Oh well. Maybe I should just take a dive and rely on Alexis and Emma to win for me...

***static***

**Alexis:** *in a hushed tone* I don't like wearing swimsuits...

***static***

* * *

While everyone was waiting for Emma, Jinx, Alexis, Oliver and Daniel to finish changing, Jaques has managed to sneak out of the group. He goes into a tent nearby and finds all of the surfboards, each labeled for each person. He sees one labeled "EMMA," one labeled "ALEXIS," one labeled "DANIEL," one labeled "OLIVER," until he finally comes across the one labeled "JINX." He smirks, taking out a bottle of cooking oil from his tuxedo jacket pocket. He opens the bottle, and then pours oil all over Jinx's surfboard. He then leaves the tent, throwing the bottle into the tent and dashing off to find the rest of the campers.

He does find the rest of the campers, all have brought beach chairs to enjoy themselves. He smirks and sits down at his own beach chair.

The camera pans to Alexia, who is sitting down in a beach chair, looking intensively at the beach. Kyle walks over to her.

"Hey," he smirks. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Alexia looks up, shaking her head. "Go ahead."

He does so, and looks to Alexia. He takes a deep breath. "Alexia, I'm sorry for how I treated you. I thought that I was really distracted, so I kind of ignored you for a while. Then I realized, I kind of need to be distracted. In a good way, at least. You've shown me that. So, I'm sorry."

Alexia looks at him, before smiling and chuckling a little bit. "Kyle, you didn't have to go so far for an apology."

"So, we good?" Kyle asks her.

Alexia nods and smile. "We good."

They both shake hands, smiling at each other. They, however, break the gaze awkwardly when the surfers walk into the beach, looking as confident as ever.

Emma is wearing a two-piece purple swimsuit with a matching swim cap, where all her hair was tucked under for the time being.

Jinx is wearing a black one piece swimsuit which brought out her colorful dip-dyes even more.

Daniel is wearing a pair of plain dark blue swim trunks. He was still wearing his glasses, oddly enough.

Oliver is wearing black swim trunks with white dragons on the side, and was also donning his usual gray skateboard helmet.

And Alexis was wearing... his usual outfit?

"Hey Albino!" Warren calls out, obviously turning into Black Warren. "Aren't you supposed to be wearing a swimsuit?" He then shakes his head and looks confused, obviously back to regular Warren. "What just happened?"

"I hate swimsuits," Alexis admits in a hushed tone. He had changed from his usual skirt to pants, but all-and-all, he was wearing his usual outfit through-and-through.

Everyone looks to Chris, who just shrugs it off. "No big deal to me. Let's begin the surfing competition!"

Jinx, Alexis and Daniel run into the water, but Emma stays back for Oliver.

"Oliver, since it's such an easy win for you, I think that you should perform as many stunts as you can," Emma whispers in his ear. "You know, to impress everyone, especially me."

Oliver nods and beams. "Of course! Who am I without epic life-threatening stunts?" He then runs into the water, and Emma gives a nervous look to the camera, before going into the water as well.

All of them are trying to catch a wave, except for Alexis, who was just trying to stay on his surfboard. However, the surfboard looked really slippery, and Alexis slipped off of the surfboard before even getting on a wave.

"And Alexis just epically took a water dive before even surfing!" Chris's voice booms through a bull's horn. "Dude, how do you already get out?"

Alexis walks out of the water, his usual clothes clinging onto him. However, Jaques's eyes widen when Alexis passes by him, showing Jinx's name on the surfboard Alexis was holding.

The camera pans back to the surfing competition, and only Emma seemed to be trying. Daniel just crossing his arms and smirking cockily, Oliver was doing some crazy ski stunts, while Jinx just jumped into the water, not wanting to surf anymore. She doggy-paddled to the shore

"Jinx is out!" Chris exclaims through his bull's horn. "Well, Emma might want to surf for quite some long time if she wants her team to win."

"Oh, I want to win," Emma says determinately.

* * *

***static***

**Jinx:** Oh yeah, I kind of forgot one little detail: I can't swim.

***static***

* * *

Jinx gets out of the water and throws her surfboard in some random direction. However, it accidentally hits Tye's side just when him and Marissa were about to kiss.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Marissa exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

* * *

***static***

**Marissa: **What is this? Now the tenth time that our kiss is interrupted?! GOD!

***static***

* * *

Oliver is now doing some flips in the air, and after a few seconds, everyone was cheering on for Oliver. He keeps jumping, doing some flips, cartwheels and some extra gymnastics, until his surfboard breaks into two, sending him flying all the way into a palm tree.

"Ooh," all the contestants flinch slightly from watching Oliver get thrown into a palm tree.

* * *

***static***

**Oliver:** *in a wheelchair with lots of casts around him* Is my bones practically cracking every second? Yes. Was it worth it? Totally.

***static***

* * *

"And Oliver is out!" Chris announces through the bull's horn, chuckling a little bit. "Dude, I hope you have health insurance. Anyways, the only two left is Emma and Daniel! Who will win?..."

Emma is seen trying to surf, holding her determined face up, while Daniel is in his same stance as before, still crossing his arms and smirking cockily. Emma turns around to see Daniel like this, and she looks outraged. In a huff, she takes off her swim cap and throws it. It hits Daniel's face, and since Daniel couldn't see, he surfed backwards into the wave.

Chris chuckles, and all of the contestants look at him, expecting him to keep hosting the show. Chris looks at all of them strangely, before realizing he had to host the show, and put up his bull's horn. "Daniel is out! Which means that Emma won!"

"Yes!" Emma says, still on her surfboard above the water, even though the wave has disappeared. She starts jumping up and down. "I won! I won! Woohoo!" However, she loses her footing, and slips into the water. After a few seconds, she is seen emerging out of the water and onto the shore, crossing her arms angrily. Her hair was in a curtain over her face.

"Mrrf mig mrrf!" she exclaims, sitting down on the beach, waiting for her hair to dry.

"Team Unicorn, you won!" Chris exclaims. "Team Losers is just surfing in the middle. But Team Rainbow Zebras, you're facing elimination today."

All of Team Rainbow Zebras look anxious, this being their first time at the elimination ceremony.

* * *

At night, Jaques is shown backing Jinx up to a tree. The scene was a little awkward, considering that te two were a foot apart in height. While Jaques was trying to be intimidating, Jinx didn't look one bit scared.

"You know, my brother Samuel is much more intimidating than you," Jinx spat.

"Why didn't you use your surfboard during the surf competition?" Jaques asks her.

Jinx sighs. "Jaques, I knew you oiled it. It felt funny to my fingers, and you left your oil bottle there with your name on it."

Jaques flushed at his stupidity, but then turned back into his intimidating persona. "But then why did you give your surfboard to Alexis? Sabotaging your own team?" He smirks, thinking he had won, but Jinx rolls her eyes.

"She was the only one with me at the time," Jinx explained. "Plus, she probably would be the only one that wouldn't realize the oil on the surfboard. Emma, Daniel and Oliver are smart enough to realize that." She tilted her head to signify that she was thinking. "Or maybe I should've tried to give the surfboard to Oliver first. Him failing on a stunt because of an oiled surfboard would be hilarious!"

They both start laughing, and once the laughter died down, Jaques smirked. "Not bad. I shouldn't have underestimated that petite little body of yours."

"No, you shouldn't have," Jinx smirked back at him.

"Okay Team Rainbow Zebras," you could hear Chris's voice from a distance. Jinx and Jaques, startled, run to the dorms. The camera then pans to the elimination area. "Since it's your first time here, I'll explain what goes down. You will all go into the confessional. Just say who you want to go home today. Everyone who is safe will get a mini statuette of the former contestant that the challenge was based on, in this case, Bridgette. If you don't get a statuette, you have to walk down the dock of losers and board the boat of shame. They took out the slingshot because apparently it's too dangerous and they're afraid that you guys can sue... Oh yeah! Also, if you want to buy more at the end of the season, they'll be on sale for $20 on Ebay."

* * *

***static***

**Alexia:** I totally know what I'm doing once this show's done.

***static***

* * *

"OK, all of the votes are in!" Chris exclaims. "Three people that are safe from elimination are Alexia, Tye and Warren!" They all got up and got their statuettes from Chef. Alexia sat down and started to play with the mini Bridgette, making her jump around. "Next person safe is Marissa!" Both Tye and Marissa look relieved, and she gets up to get the statuette. Once she does, Chris starts to look serious. "Aoide, Oliver, this is the last statuette. The last mini Bridgette goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."

"HURRY UP MCLEAN!" Marissa exclaimed.

"What?" Chris whines. "People dig these dramatic pauses!" Everyone is shown to glare at him, and he rolls his eyes. "Fine. Aoide, you're safe." He throws the statuette to Aide. "Oliver, sorry dude."

"It's fine," Oliver smiles, even though he was in a full-body cast in a wheelchair. "I mean, I'm sad I'm leaving, but hey, the experience was fun and I can finally cross out 'be a contestant on Total Drama' off of my bucket list. I'll catch you guys later!"

He smiles, and Emma pushes him to the dock.

"Thanks Emma, for everything," Oliver says, smiling. Emma, however, rolls her eyes and pushes him out of her hands and into the boat. The wheelchair crashes into the boat.

"Ow..." Oliver moans. Emma dusts off her hands and leaves the dock, flipping her hair in the process. Chris pops up in front of the camera.

"Well that's it for this challenge! What's in store for the next one? Find out next time on Total!... Drama!... CONTESTANTS!"

* * *

***static***

**Johnny:** At least now I don't have to worry about Emma and Oliver...

***static***

* * *

**DONE! That took a decent amount of my time. I'm really tired... And now I have to pack some more. I really love moving. (sarcasm intended) For some odd reason, I'm craving meat and froyo right now... I skipped lunch... I'm really hungry... I am so sorry to Oliver's creator! Let me tell you now, he was fun to write! Anyways, would you guys please review? Please? With a cherry on top? I'm begging on my knees! For realsies!**

**Halllllooo people of earth! (At least I assume you're all from earth...)  
Uuuh... It's Faye (LE duuuuuuuhhhhhhhh... Sorry... I may have eaten a few too many sweets today...) I just wanted to say that I luuuurve you all! You are all amazing and awesome and cool and amazing and amazing... Every single one of you is just... Amazing... OOOH! NOOOOO! You're awsomeazool! (Awesome,amazing and cool merged into one word... Tell you're friends!)  
Soooo yeah...  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ACK!  
Uhhh... Bye? Xxx**


	8. Aftermath 1

**Hey y'all! It's Camilla, and I'm here today writing yet another chapter! This is what you all have been waiting for... THE AFTERMATH! We take a little break from all of the challenges (because, let's face it, all of the contestants need it) and go right ahead to the aftermath! I really hope you guys are excited as I am! I would like to thank slendie258 for our newest Aftermath supervisor, Sarah Raine. Yes, keep the applause going! This chapter is more about comedy than drama, so if you're up to it, let's begin! The aftermath of Total! Drama! Contestants!**

* * *

The camera fades in, and the first thing you see is a girl who looks to be around 17 years of age. She has blonde hair tied up in a neat ponytail with a few strands over her face and deep sea blue eyes. She is wearing a candyfloss pink tank top that goes right above her bellybutton with white high-waisted shorts and white lace up boots that go up to her knee. She gives off a huge fake smile, and something tells you right there that she is somehow related to Chris.

"Hi viewers!" she exclaims, tilting her head a little. "My name is Sarah Raine, and I am the supervisor of the aftermath!" She then looks self-consciously off camera. "Is this the right angle? Do I look OK?" The camera moves up and down to signal a nod, and she sighs in relief. "Very good. Like I said before, I am Sarah Raine, and I am the supervisor of this show until one of the losers is sane enough to actually host it."

"We ain't losers, bitch!" a voice yells from a distance crankily.

"Speaking of which," Sarah tries to smile and laugh it off. "Our first victim, err, I mean guest, ALICE!"

Applause is heard, and Alice walks up, donning her usual frown. She sits down angrily, her arms crossed.

"So I'm supposed to start hosting this fucking show?" Alice asks, her tone as angry as it could be.

"Pretty much," Sarah says. "I'll be going now." Sarah then runs off camera, obviously petrified of Alice.

"OK, what am I supposed to do first?" Alice asks herself, looking at her arm. The camera shows a close up of it, where it's shown that everything she needed to do was written sloppily on it. "Oh, right! Show my audition tape! I don't understand why you guys are interested in it, but here it goes. My audition tape."

The camera now is videotaping the screen above Alice's head, and the audition tape starts showing. You hear static, until a girl who looks roughly the same age as Sarah pops up, sitting on a Pierce the Veil bed. The room looked like it belonged to Alice, but one thing's for sure, she's not Alice.

"Brooke, shut up, the camera's on," someone off camera says, which is presumably Alice because of the voice similarities.

"Sorry, love," Brooke smiles sheepishly.

You can now see Alice's silhouette walking to the bed and sitting on it. "So um, hi, I'm Alice. And this is my awkward turtle of a best friend, Brooke."

"Hi guys!" Brooke smiles and waves.

Alice takes a deep breath. "So I should be on your show because I am very sweet and charming at times."

"She could also be a sarcastic asshole," Brooke adds.

"I mean I guess," Alice says, which is one of her catchphrases.

Brooke, however, keeps going on. "Like she has a small group of friends because she comes off as cold hearted."

"Listen here, you little shit," Alice starts, which is also another one of her catchphrases, used to show that an insult is coming up. "I am only an asshole to the bitches at our school."

"That's true," Brooke states

"Thank you," Alice says.

Broke hugs Alice. "I love this girl."

"I love you too, man," Alice says.

They break away their hug, and Brooke continues talking. "But in all honesty, Alice is an amazing alligator and you should pick her because she's amazingly amazing."

Alice looks satisfied with what Brooke said. "OK! Bye!"

The camera goes back to static, and the camera zooms out to show Alice, smiling faintly.

"I remember when I made that," she says. "That was before I met that daughter of a bitch!" She obviously meant Sarah.

"Hey!" Sarah exclaims from off camera. "Just because I'm Chris's daughter does not mean he's a bitch! Besides, I'm perfect!"

Alice rolls her eyes, scoffs, and storms over to Sarah. "Listen here, you little shit, you are such a bastard that no one even cares for you. Now get over here!"

Alice unplugs the lamp next to the couch and starts chasing Sarah with it in her hands. Sarah starts screaming, and they run all around the stage. Sarah catches her eye to the camera.

"We'll see you after the break! AHHHHH!"

* * *

The camera fades in to show Sarah with ripped clothes and a messed up ponytail which was about to fall off. Her face was filled with bruises.

"Makeup!" she yells crankily, and in an instance, two makeup stylists run over and start applying foundation and concealer to Sarah's face. Her bruises started to disappear one by one, and she takes out her ponytail, her hair looking similar to Emma's when it is wet. She attempts to comb her hair through it, but epically fails, her hand immediately getting stuck in her hair.

"Grr!" she yells. "I can't get it out!" She pulls her hand out of her hair a couple times, before successfully being able to remove it, part of her hair ripping out along with it.

"Oh crap!" she exclaims. "HAIR!" And in a second, a bunch of hair people use super glue to reattach the hair to her scalp. "OK, camera people, just count me on, kay?"

They were stifling their laughs, like before with Chris. "Um, we were rolling from the start..."

"WHAT?!" Sarah looks shocked, before attempting to smile it off. "Hi there! Welcome to the aftermath of Total Drama Contestants! I'm Sarah Raine, the girl being forced to supervise this entire show. Our next victim, sorry, meant guest, is Ava!"

Sarah runs off camera, and immediately afterwards, you could hear her yelling at the cameramen, cursing them out (however, the curses were replaced with bleeps). After the yelling starts to die down (which lasted probably a minute or so, but it brought great entertainment), Ava appears on the contraption Trudy built her. It was much slower than it was before. It was probably worn out.

"OK people!" Ava yells. "What am I supposed to do first?"

"You are supposed to press that button over there to begin your audition tape," someone behind the camera explains.

Ava looks at the button, which was only a few inches away from her, and groans. "It's too far," she determines. "Can someone press it for me?" No one appears, and Ava starts to get angry. "SOMEONE GET OVER HERE AND PRESS THE FLIPPING BUTTON!" Then, an intern appears and presses the button for her. Ava looks satisfied, and the camera zooms into the screen where Ava's audition tape is playing.

Ava is shown sitting on a pink love seat with a pattern of white hearts.

"Hey Total Drama LOSERS!" Ava exclaims cockily. "You will accept me to be on your sixth season. Why? Because I said so and I am better than everyone, GOT IT! I'm gonna make all those other wimps you call contestants cry and vote themselves off! You better just hand me the money now because who could beat me?"

Someone behind the camera (who was obviously filming the thing as well) sighs. "Umm...everyone. You are a lazy person."

Ava growls. "SHUT UP! You're just a worthless piece of trash that should have never existed. If you died you would be doing the universe a service. Crowds would rejoice at your death and forget you ever existed because you are so pathetic! You're good for nothing and you should have never been born! Your family must regret the day they ever conceived you!"

You could hear the cameraman start to sob as the camera drops, a little bit of static appearing once the camera hit the ground. Then you could hear loud footsteps getting softer and softer, signifying that the cameraman ran away.

Ava picks the camera up and pants from the "work". "Well that just made my day! Nothing like giving the worthless pieces of garbage I call humans, depression disorders. Anyway...I await your call." She waits for a few seconds, before evidently getting a little angry. "WELL! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! The future winner of Total Drama Contestants is waiting for your call! UGH!" Ava angrily throws the camera and it crashes to the floor. You can hear her panting from exhaustion as the camera turns dark and the screen fades.

The camera zooms out to show Ava sleeping. Sarah is next to her, shaking her for her to get up, but to no avail. Sarah sighs, before pushing Ava out of the way, her and her contraption rolling off camera until a huge CRASH is heard. the camera pans to show that Ava's contraption was broken, but she was still sleeping soundly. Sarah rolls her eyes.

"OK, the next vi-GUEST is Erin!" she announces, going off camera. Erin appears hastily afterwards, sitting down on the couch and pressing a remote button, bringing the camera closer to the screen where her audition tape will play.

When it starts playing, Erin is shown giving a sharp glance at the animal. She is dissecting a animal and when she saw the camera, she gave a glare and sighed.

"Rin-rin, you're suppose to say something!" The person holding the camera said to Erin. Erin sighed once again.

"My name is Erin, father. And I will," She said, looking straight up to the camera. "Hello, this is my science lab. As you may see by the black charcoal smeared around my face that I love to experiment. And I would like to join this because I have nothing interesting to do with my life." Her calm voice now changing into a sarcastic tone. An older lady that may look like her mother glared at her.

"Don't say that! Now say the real correct words!" Erin groaned and look straight up to the camera again.

"Hello, my name is Erin," She said, her eyes glancing down to her animal. "I would like to join because well...I think this will give me a fun adventure. A time where I could be myself. I think I would have a great time here and it would be a convivial ride." Her lips that was once a frown turned into a tiny smile.

"I will only hope that you choose me." The camera turned off.

The camera zooms out to show Erin working on her newest experiment, playing with what looks like chemicals in some test tube. She mixes a purple-colored substance with a pink one, but somehow, it causes a fire. Erin's eyes widen in shock as she frantically looks around, hoping to find something. She resorts to blowing the small fire out, but when she does, the fire instantly grows bigger, taking up the majority of the stage. Sarah runs into the stage with a fire extinguisher.

"We'll see you after the break!" Sarah chimes, but then looks worriedly into the camera. "Hopefully..."

* * *

The camera fades back in, showing Sarah looking exhausted, her panting heavily. The fire seems to have disappeared, but Sarah's clothes were a little bit burned (to add to the rips) and her hair was also slightly burned. It looked lopsided and she smiles fakely to the camera.

"OK, now that we've taken care of the fire, let's go to our next guest! Hallelujah I said it right... Please welcome Oliver, everybody!"

Oliver appears, evidently out of his wheelchair and looking like nothing had happened the episode before. He does a bunch of flips before successfully being able to land on the couch.

"Oliver, I thought you were in a wheelchair," Sarah comments, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Oliver starts flexing his muscles. "I was, until the doctor deemed that I have to have artificial metal bones for the time being. He said to be careful, but when am I ever careful?"

Sarah sighs. "OK then. I'll see you later." She then keeps backing out until she was off camera, when loud footsteps could be heard, signaling that she was running off. Oliver smirks, before doing another flip and successfully landing on the button The camera zooms in as Oliver's audition tape starts playing.

You see Oliver smiling while standing near a skateboarding ramp. He says loudly, "Hello people of Total Drama! I am Oliver Price, your new favorite contestant! I am ready to take on ANYTHING you throw at me, I have no fears at all! I mean, you might as well give me the money right now, there is nothing in this world that could stop me! Watch me in action!" Oliver grabs his skateboard and places the camera on his head, so you can see a first-person view of what he is seeing. He begins riding his skateboard all over the ramp, doing fancy tricks along the way. At one point, he slips up while on the edge of the ramp, and ends up going flying off his skateboard and through the air. He lands with a THUD as the camera begins to go to static. You can hear Oliver groaning until he finally says, "I'm okay!" The camera then goes fully static, and shuts off.

The camera zooms out and shows Oliver swinging around the ceiling bars like a monkey He does this for a few seconds, until he accidentally slips, crashing into Sarah's stomach. She was enjoying her decaf coffee, and it spilled on her bare skin.

"HEY!" she shrieks. "WHAT THE HELL?! Ow, my stomach hurts..." She groans in pain, and Oliver does the same.

"I think I just broke one of my metal bones..." he states, before shrugging it off. "Oops."

Sarah smiles fakely to the camera again, still slightly groaning from her stomach's pain. "Well, that's it! Sadly, there's no person to host this still, so I guess I'm stuck supervising... Anyways, tune in next time to the aftermath!"

After she says this, you could barely hear Ava groaning as she wakes up. "Wait, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!"

* * *

**Finished! Finally! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review! This is Camilla, signing off as she enjoys her crème brulee ice cream. ;)**

**Hi hi hi hi hi. Faye here! Wasn't this awesome? Chances are, barely anyone who's OC was in the chapter is probably still reading this chapter (except ferguson97... HI!). So we can make them do what we want! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! :D  
Uh... Well... It's bedtime for wittle Faye's now so... Night! Xxx**


	9. Owen

**Hi you guys! Camilla here writing the next chapter! Oh my God this is going to be so much fun to write! Ack! I'm so excited! So sorry for the late update, I've been so busy lately! School started for me and I'm already piled with homework... WHY? Oh yeah, please please PLEASE forgive me! I'm going to go on my knees for this! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Okay, I am done now. Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Hilow! Now it's Faye... And I just wanted to say sorry for not replying to Camilla sooner! If I had then you would have gotten this chapter a few days ago... I've just been kinda COMPLETELY OBSESSED with Creepypasta! :D  
Peace off for now! AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER LITTLE GRIMM REAPERS! ;)**

* * *

_Last time on Total Drama Contestants, they went through two horrors. Avoiding meat for an entire day and surfing. Most of them epically failed during the first challenge, and for the ones that actually succeeded, all of them epically failed during the second challenge. Yes, even Emma, even though she won the challenge. Haha! Alexia and Kyle had a moment, and Tye and Marissa haven't had their special moment yet. Because of Jinx, who decided to throw her surfboard at him. Ouch! In the end of the day, Team Rainbow Zebras lost due to Oliver trying out his stunts and ending up breaking his bones. OUCH! And Oliver was sent home. Anyways, who's next in the chopping block? Will anyone have to be sent to the infirmary? And will Marissa and Tye finally kiss? Find out right now! On Total! Drama! Contestants!_

* * *

All of the campers are shown already at the dining room, sitting where their teams are designated. Team Rainbow Zebras was at the table closest to the door, Team Losers closest to the place Chef serves everyone, and Team Unicorn situated between the two. Chris walks in, and throws a smile to the camera, his teeth sparkling.

"Heyo campers!" Chris says. "Today, we have a challenge. It will be based off of a fan-favorite, someone from the original cast, someone dumb but heroic, someone-"

"Just cut to the chase already!" Jinx yells, standing up angrily, obviously losing her patience.

"OK fine!" Chris yelps. "Sheesh. It's Owen!" Right when Chris says that, Owen pops his head into the dining room, as if it was cued. He smiles, and walks in coolly.

"Hey guys!" Owen says, being as friendly as ever. "Hey, Chris, I thought you were going to stop after our All-Star season."

"We got budget for another season!" Chris yells. "Anyways, Owen, you are not needed, so you can get out of here."

"No! I want to get to know this new cast!" Owen whines. Chris rolls his eyes and tries to push Owen out of the door, however, Owen is too heavy and he only moves Owen an inch. After doing that, Chris was out of breath.

"Ugh! Owen, you are too fat!" Chris whines, panting. "Fine! Your challenge today is yet another comeback from season 1. The gross, disgusting eating challenge!"

Many groans were heard throughout the room, the only cheer coming from Owen.

"You will all have to eat the most disgusting food Chef has for you. The last person to finish is out. Also, anyone who throws up is out. We will keep doing this until there is one person left or if all of the people left is from the same team," Chris explains. "Are you guys ready?"

"I was born ready," Emma declares confidently. However, the rest of the contestants showed nervousness.

* * *

***static***

**Kyle: **Like Chef's food isn't bad enough, now we have to eat the most disgusting things on earth! Yay...

***static***

* * *

"Perfect," Chris chuckles evilly. "Let's go! Our first dish, jellyfish pizza!"

All of the campers' eyes widen in disgust, and Chef is shown walking out of the kitchen, holding a tray filled with plates of jellyfish pizza slices. Owen smiles and runs over to the tray, grabbing it and devouring all of the jellyfish pizza.

"Mmm!" Owen exclaims. "That was so good!" Everyone looks at Owen in disbelief.

"Well now that's gone," Chris mutters. "Chef, get him out of here!"

Chef walks into the kitchen, and a few seconds later, he walks out with an axe in his hands. He walks over to Owen, raising the axe, obviously angered.

"Hey, a show!" Owen cheers, and Chef swings the axe right over Owen's head, cutting his blond hair slightly. Gasps echoed throughout the room, and Owen sighs. "OK, OK, I'm leaving. Chill out." He finally leaves.

* * *

***static***

**Aidan:** Owen was there to cover for us, but now that he's gone... I'm scared...

***static***

**Daniel:** This is going to be a long day...

***static***

* * *

Chris smiles. "OK, first dish up, blended vomit!" The camera pans to Chef, holding a tray filled with mini cups with vomit inside. All of the contestants shiver.

"Oh my gosh, ew!" Emma exclaims.

Marissa gulps. "I think I just vomited a little."

* * *

***static***

**Alexia: **I hate the taste of vomit, PERIOD!

***static***

**Jaques: **Just wondering, how did he get all of that vomit?

***static***

**Chef:** *holds up a bucket filled with vomit* Been collecting vomit inside this baby since 1983. Preserved it in the fridge. This baby is called "Bucket-o-Vomit." *pats bucket and smiles* Ah, good times...

***static***

* * *

Chef hands out a mini glass filled with the green substance, and one by one, everyone finishes it, with the exception of Marissa, who starts vomiting all over.

"Marissa's out!" Chris announces with a full smile, until more vomiting sounds are heard off camera. "Marissa, stop vomiting! Interns!"

"I'll take care of it!" Chef volunteers, rushing over to the vomiting Marissa with his bucket-o-vomit. She vomits into it, and Chef is just smirking.

"Next dish, fried cockroaches!" Chris smiles, and plates with a few fried cockroaches are ushered to each remaining camper.

Trudy looks up to Chris and points at her plate. "Are these from our dorms?"

"Yes!" Chris answers enthusiastically. "Now eat them!"

One by one, everyone finished the fried cockroach, except for Alexis, who kept hesitating to eat the poor cockroach.

"Alexis is out!" Chris announces. Alexis sighs in relief, throwing the fork stabbed into the bug away. However, it somehow hit the space in between Tye and Marissa as they were leaning in, breaking their almost-kiss, yet again.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tye yells in rage. Marissa rubs his arm, attempting to put Tye at ease.

"Okay..." Chris rolls his eyes. "Next we have our protein shake!"

"Ooh! Protein shakes!" Emma exclaims, quickly grabbing a glass and chugging it down. "Great for your body."

Johnny starts to chuckle a little. "You might want to know what's in that shake first, Emma. Knowing Chris, he probably has chicken butt in that!"

"Not exactly Johnny," Chris comments. "It's duck liver and dog poop!"

Emma starts choking on the shake, brown-colored droplets coming out of her mouth. "What the hell Chris?! That is plain disgusting!"

"But it's great for reality TV!" Chris exclaims. "Besides, Emma, you were the first to finish eating something absolutely disgusting in less than a minute!"

Emma's eyes start to sparkle. "That means I get some kind of reward, right?"

"No," Chris states bluntly.

Emma's eyes widen, before she starts to throw up uncontrollably. Chef smiles, running over to Emma with his bucket-o-vomit.

"Throw up in here!" he yells, and Emma nods, still throwing up.

"OK, Emma's out for throwing up!" Chris yells. "Who's next?"

A few tentative glances are exchanged, until Jinx, Warren, Aoide, Trudy and Daniel drink the protein shake. The rest look amazed, except for Jaques, who keeps begging Chris to be able to keep the drink.

"Chris! This would be amazing to prank someone!" Jaques insists. Chris rolls his eyes.

"OK! That's enough!" he exclaims in annoyance. "Jaques is out for repeatedly asking me the exact same question!"

"WHAT?!" Jinx exclaims, standing up in rage. "That's not fair!" She and Jaques share an awkward gaze, before she sits back down.

"Get used to it, short stuff," Chris states, to which Jinx crosses her arms and huffs angrily.

* * *

***static***

**Jinx:** Short stuff? SHORT STUFF?! Oh, Chris will be avenged. Just you wait...

***static***

**Jaques: **Did Jinx just stand up for me? I must be looking in this way too much...

***static***

* * *

In the meantime, it is shown that everyone has chugged down the horrid protein drink except for Johnny and Aidan.

"Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!" Chants were coming from Team Losers. Meanwhile, Team Unicorn was practically silent. Emma started to whisper something into Johnny's ear, but besides that, everyone was silent. In unison, both contestants drink the shake, to which Chris sighs.

"You know, I would go to the slow-mo, but since I don't want to, you're both out!" Everyone starts groaning at Chris' decision.

* * *

***static***

**J****ohnny, Aidan, Emma, Trudy, Jinx, Jaques: ***all in unison, but in different camera-shots, meaning that they were in the confessional at different times* That is so unfair!

***static***

* * *

"Next dish!" Chris exclaims, and Chef brings out plates filled with different shoes.

Alexia scrunches her nose in disgust, picking up her flip flop with her fork. "Are these my shoes?!"

"Yes they are," Chris states with a smile. "We didn't feel like buying a bunch of new shoes, so we just took your old, already used ones."

"Perfect..." Alexia grumbles.

* * *

***static***

**Kyle:** And I was dumb enough to bring only sneakers!

***static***

**Jaques:** I only brought a few pairs of dress shoes to this island... Not that I wear any other type of shoe... I'm actually relieved I'm out of this challenge. I really don't feel like eating fancy leather today... Not my type of cuisine.

***static***

* * *

One by one, about everyone took a bite of their shoes. Some were able to actually finish their own shoes. The only person not to touch it was Alexia, who is protesting against eating her own shoes.

"I made those shoes! They're my creation!" Alexia exclaims. "Would you eat your own baby, Chris?"

"Depends," he smirks. "How much money you offering?"

Alexia scoffs. "Chris, you are a sadistic, selfish cannibal!"

"And you know you like it," Chris wiggles his eyebrows, to which Alexia rolls her eyes. Chris looks confused, but keeps going on nonetheless. "And Alexia's out for resisting to eat her 'creation'. Who will be the last to finish?"

* * *

***static***

**Sarah (aka the aftermath supervisor): **I honestly don't feel safe anymore... No one better pay Chris to eat me! *a bunch of phones start to ring, and she picks them up* Hello? You want to pay Chris to... eat... his... child... Sure, you can talk to him! *hangs up all the phones hastily and sighs in relief... for now*

***static***

* * *

Everyone has finished eating their shoes, except for Kyle and Aoide, and both were desperately trying to finish the last bite. However, Kyle starts to puke, and as Trudy sees this, she starts puking as well.

Chris sighs. "And Kyle and Aoide are both out for puking!" Kyle and Aoide both sigh, before continuing to vomit.

Chef looks troubled. "Two people vomiting. Only one bucket," he tells himself. Then he puts the bucket in between the two. "Vomit in the bucket," he commands. Kyle and Trudy nod and follow his commands.

* * *

***static***

**Aoide:** I shouldn't have brought sneakers... They're all filled with sweat from all of the running I do every morning...

***static**

* * *

"Next, we have yet another beverage!" Chris announces. Chef then starts to pass around a grayish drink that seemed thinner than the rest. "Blended computer parts!"

"Isn't that, like, illegal?" Warren asks, his eyes widening.

"Didn't say that in the Canadian law book," Chris says. "Longest book ever! I just got my interns to read it. Can't go back to jail again..." Chris starts to shiver. "That was so damn horrible! I tried to host, but all of the other prisoners kept yelling at me and beating me up just to shut up! No appreciation for true art."

All of the contestants nod warily. "Sure..." they all say unsurely in unison.

"Anyways," Chris rolls his eyes, obviously agitated. "Start drinking!"

Jinx starts to sip the drink, and her eyes widen in enjoyment. "Oh my gosh! It's actually sweet! I can drink something sweet that isn't sugar or caffeinated!"

Tye starts to look frightened, and tries to grab Jinx's cup of computer parts, but to his dismay, she has already finished drinking it. He sighs, and then starts to sip his.

* * *

***static***

**Tye:** Hopefully Jinx won't go on her sugar rush. I don't think that there's any caffeine or sugar or anything like that in the drink. *gives hopeful yet worried look with a crooked smile that wouldn't meet his eyes*

***static***

* * *

Daniel raised his hand.

Chris rolls his eyes. "Daniel, we are not in school. No need to have the hand raised."

"Sorry for being polite," Daniel snarls. "I was just wondering where you got all of these computer parts. Did you go to Microsoft's headquarters?" His eyes start to glisten with excitement.

"Nope," Chris says. "That would involve too much work. Going to mainland then going over the border just for computer parts. Not worth my time."

"Then what did you do?" Trudy asks.

Chris smirks. "I blended your iPhone."

"WHAT?!" Trudy exclaims, looking down at her cup. "YOU BLENDED MY BABY?!" She then looks at Jinx, Warren and Tye scornfully. "YOU GUYS DRANK MY BABY!" Trudy then starts to lunge at Jinx, Warren and Tye, but she was held back by Daniel, Aidan and Kyle. She then stops trying, but sends her best death glare at all three of them, which Jinx mimicked and easily beat Trudy with.

"Don't worry, Trudy, it was only your iPhone 4," Chris tries to appease her, but then laughs. "Though, that was hilarious to watch!"

* * *

***static***

**Trudy: **I can not believe Chris just blended up my baby like that?! He's such a soulless bitch!

***static***

**Jinx:** No one's death glare beats mine! *smirks, before sending in one of her classic death glares, which takes you aback a little by how scary it is*

***static***

* * *

"No! I am NOT drinking my baby!" Trudy yells for what seems like the 100th time.

Chris sighs, obviously annoyed by Trudy's constant screaming. "Fine! Trudy's out. Daniel, what about you?"

Daniel is shown crossing his arms, not even touching the cup. "I find it disgraceful to actually drink someone else's iPhone. I would be fine with drinking my own, but if it was someone else's, that would be rude."

Chris eyes him weirdly. "Ooookay? Since Daniel and Trudy are both not willing to drink the blended computer parts, Warren, you're out!"

"WHAT?!" Warren shrieks, his light on his baseball cap blinking bright red. "But I finished mine!"

"But you were the last one to finish!" Chris retorts, and Warren just scoffs and crosses his arms, before his rage gets the best of him and he throws the table next to him, having it break into pieces. Everyone looks astonished at what just happened, except for Chris, who looked infuriated.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Chris exclaims. Then he starts to snap. "Interns!" They run to him. "Get us a new table, and pronto!"

The interns attempt to pick up the broken table as hastily as possible, and run to who-knows-where. All of the contestants look at Chris, waiting for him to say something. He starts to realize, and looks around, looking at them weirdly.

"What?" He starts to sip a smoothie. "I'm taking a break while the interns take care of the table." Everyone looks at him before shrugging, going to their own conversation. However, Warren's light turns back to green.

"What just happened?"

* * *

***static***

**Chef:** Warren has some strength, that's for sure. His alter-persona is annoying, but it can be worked on... Hmmm...

***static**

* * *

Daniel is seen tapping Alexia's shoulder.

She turns around. "Yes?"

Daniel looks down sheepishly. "I need some advice."

"What kind?" Alexia asks.

"Girl advice," Daniel tells her firmly.

"Okay," she says, turning her body around to completely face him. "What do you need?"

Daniel sighs. "How can I get a girl to like me?"

Alexia ponders this a little bit. "Well, I would try to do something out of the ordinary for her. Maybe build a robot that can say the words "I love you" or sing her a song you wrote. Anything really." She smiles her signature smile to him, and he nods.

"Okay," he says. He was about to turn back around, but Alexia stopped him.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you asking me? Can't you ask Trudy? She's on your team..."

"Well, I know you," he stated blandly. Alexia opened her mouth to object, but he added, "Before this competition. Plus, you're kind of cute."

Alexia blushes a bit. "Thanks." However, they both were interrupted by Chris' voice.

"Next dish!" Chris calls, and the broken table was replaced with a few cardboard boxes. He then holds up a red pepper. "The spiciest pepper known to mankind."

"I love spicy food!" Tye cheers.

"Yeah, you won't like this one," Chris chuckles. "It's the finale, twin vs twin! Who will win?"

Chris was closely watching the two, hoping for some interesting action. However, the two twins look at each other and nod, before throwing away their pepper.

"Hey!" Chris yelps. "That costed good money! Five dollars each!"

"And yet you couldn't go to Microsoft's headquarters and get some computer parts!" Trudy yells, still resentful.

"Chris," Tye starts. "Either we both win or you're going down. Your choice."

"But there's only one winner!" Chris whines.

"Fine," Jinx smirks. "But, you know, I have a loaded gun right here."

Chris chuckles. "You're bluffing."

Jinx laughs a little, before holding up her gun. "Nope." She pulls the trigger towards the ceiling, which causes a bullet-sized hole in the ceiling. It caused everyone to jump back.

* * *

***static***

**Alexis:** Even though Jinx is my friend, she's really starting to frighten me. First a gun, and then her sugar rush! It's freaking me out!

***static***

* * *

"Okay, okay! You guys both win! Just don't kill me..." Chris pleads. Both Team Rainbow Zebras and Team Unicorn start to cheer. "You guys get to go on a cruise for a week right now!" They start to cheer louder, before running out to the docks. "And Team Losers, this must be a sad lost for you. But at least you're not sending anyone home, because this was just a reward challenge! Your punishment is only watching the others go on a cruise." They all sigh in relief.

"What are the contestants going have to endure next time? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Contestants!"

Suddenly, you could see Jinx in the background hopping, obviously on her sugar rush. She's laughing, and Chef tries to stop her to get her on the cruise ship.

"Get over here, you little girl!" Chef demands, but Jinx keeps hopping around, laughing.

* * *

***static***

**Tye:** *shakes head* What did I tell you?

***static***

**Emma:** Gun Girl gives me the creeps. One minute she's holding up a loaded gun, the next she's on a sugar rush! Okay, it's official. Even though she won, she will be the next one going home. Mark. My. Words.

***static***

* * *

**Ahh! Fini! Yay! Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Review!**

**Oh and also, have any of you watched Total Drama All Stars? I love it! I would prefer that there were more contestants, but other than that, it's fine the way it is! If you guys want to read my predictions, go see Torie Rilistkrytcat and I'll Cover Angel and Collins' oneshot Gothy's going Down. It is amazing and totally expect that to happen.**

**Anyways, goodbye! Adios! Au revoir!**

**Hilow again! FAYE HERE ONE MORE! Uh... But call me Grimm okay? I like being called Grimm ;)  
Gawwww! WASN'T THAT AN AWESOME CHAPTER?! WASN'T IT?!  
Weeeeellll... (Hehe... If you take the first 3 letters that spells 'wee' :3.) PEACE OFF -BROFIST! BOOP- (did I also mention that I am kinda COMPLETELY OBSESSED with PewDiePie and Tobuscus? Especially Toby... I spent half an hour staring at a picture of him the other day... Pfft! What? Who are you calling creepy?! HOW DARE YOU!)**


End file.
